


Sweet Child of Mine

by hunters_of_221B_from_Gallifrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_of_221B_from_Gallifrey/pseuds/hunters_of_221B_from_Gallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of pining, Castiel and Dean Winchester have finally realized their love for each other. But, as new problems emerge, such as their relationship, and an unexpected pregnancy, can their love remain as true as ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 work, but its from my ff.net account from around a year ago. So don't be too repulsed.

Castiel supposed that he realized he loved Dean shortly after he though Raphael was going to kill him after trapping him. Dean had taken Castiel to a den of inequity, and he had realized there that he did not want to fornicate with a random woman who had issues with her father, but rather with the hunter who laughed with him with his sparkling green eyes and crinkled grin. Dean realized that he loved Castiel the moment he saw his angel after he came back from the horrible future that Zachariah had created. He looked at Castiel, and all he could think of was how happy he was now that Castiel was _normal._ It took far too long for the two of them to finally realize what they felt for each other, but they finally did realize this. A hunter and his angel. Or an angel and his hunter. However you looked at it, they belonged to one another. It was always the two of them.

Except when something impossible happened, as it usually does for the Winchesters.

But none of them expected what happened next.

It started one day when the trio were in the Men of Letters bunker watching television. Castiel had become very attached to many of the shows, such as Sherlock, or other cop shows. He was lying against Dean on the couch, while Sam was in the library trying to figure out something about their latest hunt. Castiel suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, one that prodded him to fly to the restroom immediately in order to throw up the contents of his stomach, which was mostly bile. From outside, Castiel heard Dean pounding on the door, asking what was wrong.

"Cas! You ok?! Cas! I'm coming in!" Dean yelled as he came in. He took in the sight if the angel crouched over the toilet, puking his guts out, hot tears threatening to fall.

"Dean, you do not need to witness this. Please wait in the main room for my arrival." Castiel said weakly, barely finishing before he choked up another stream of bile. Dean shook his head and knelt down beside Castiel. Dean had promised that he would always help Castiel with whatever he needed, and that included times that were more...well, gross than other times.

"No way. I gotta help you. Is there anything I can do? Get you a towel? Or something to drink to get the taste out of your mouth?" Dean asked, rubbing circles on Castiel's back. Castiel just nodded. Dean understood and he got up and left to the kitchen to get him some water. When he went back to the bathroom, there was no one there. Instead, he found the angel on the couch where he was before. Dean furrowed his brow.

"Cas, what happened? Are you okay now?" Dean said as he sat beside Castiel, allowing him to snuggle into his side again, much like an oversized cat would.

"I do not understand what happened, but be assured Dean, I am perfectly normal now." Castiel assured him, stroking his thumb with his own lazily.

"Do angels get sick?" Dean asked with concern. Castiel shrugged, trying to play off any worry as nonchalance. 

"No. But I am not most angels, so it may be some sort of human sickness that is lightly affecting me. Do not concern yourself with it. I am sure it is nothing." Dean snorted at the statement, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Hell yeah you aren't most angels. You just so happen to be mine." He grinned, stretching his freckles widely, leaning forward to press a kiss to Castiel's forehead. Castiel sighed in contentment and closed his eyes and somehow, fell asleep in the embrace of his hunter.

"Cas? Cas, wake up babe." Dean nudged Castiel's shoulder with his fingers, thinking the angel's face was so adorable while he slept. He didn't even think about the fact that Castiel never slept.

"Wait, have I fallen asleep?" Castiel asked as he shot straight up. Dean looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, is that not a good thing?"

"No. That means that there is something wrong and I need the sleep to fix it." Castiel replied, much to the shock of Dean.

"Do you feel like there is anything wrong? Like, any angel senses that are off?" Dean inquired as he got off the couch, then knelt down to be eye to eye with Castiel. "Tell me everything."

"There is something. I can feel an addition to my Grace. Almost like it is there, plus some more. It feels uncomfortable, but not painful. Dean. I don't like it. It doesn't feel right...it doesn't feel normal." Castiel admitted as he looked at his hunter with azure eyes. A pair of jade stones met them with concern and love.

"Don't be scared, Cas. I've got you. Whatever this is, we can handle it. Right?" Dean asked as he pulled him into a hug. Cas nodded into his chest, fighting stinging tears.

At that moment, Sam walked into the room holding an open book in his hands.

"So, I think we are up against a woman in white, because a-Cas? Dean? Are you guys okay?" Sam asked, putting down the book and jogging over to the pair.

"Sammy, it's Cas. We...we don't know what is going on. He fell asleep earlier and just before that he puked his guys out. He said that there is something in his Grace." Dean said, looking at his brother. Sam immediately dropped to his knees and looked into Cas' eyes.

"How do you feel right now?" Sam asked cautiously.

Castiel looked down at his stomach. "Extremely hungry, actually. I really want a cheeseburger right now. Dean?" Castiel said in a small voice. Dean cupped his face and smiled lightly.

"You got it, babe." He planted a small kiss on the top of his head as he got up, then went to the kitchen. Castiel laid down on the couch and sighed. He felt his eyes flutter and he dozed into unconsciousness for the second time that day, despite Sam's protests. Castiel woke up to the smell of fresh burgers and smiled. He swung his legs around to the floor and got up fluidly, as he normally did. However, a sharp tug in his abdomen sent him to the floor. Sam, who had been in a chair nearby, rushed to the angel's side and helped him up.

"Cas! What was that?" Sam asked once Castiel had steadied himself. "I am unsure. But I felt a pain in my stomach and it caused me to temporarily lose my balance. Apologies." Castiel murmured before shuffling to the kitchen. He arrived to the smell of bacon and grilling patties. The stove was full of pans; one for the hamburger meat, one for bacon, one for the toasting buns and one grilling onions. Dean barely acknowledged Castiel, but shortly after he arrived, Dean placed a plate with a nearly perfect burger in front of him. Dean sat across from Castiel, looking smug and completely proud of the food, especially when Castiel moaned in pleasure after only one bite.

"This...is _very_  good. It makes me...very happy." He said in between bites. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, better than White Castle?" He joked as Castiel nodded furiously. After the burger, Castiel was back in the pantry, scouring the shelves for more food. "Don't we have anything more? I have always wanted to try an Oreo. I have heard that they are 'milk's favorite cookie'. Though it confuses me on how an inanimate object can have a favorite anything." Castiel muttered as he sat back down to a laughing Dean.

The hunter got up and took Castiel's hands and led him to his room. Together, they laid on the mattress with Castiel in Dean's arms, as they found themselves most of the time. He laid on his chest, fingers entwined on one hand while Dean played with Castiel's hair and Castiel traced the planes of Dean's muscular chest. They were blissfully unaware of the surrounding world in that room, they only felt each other. That was, until Castiel felt another movement in his abdomen.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped as he sat up, straddling Dean's hips. Dean's face melted from confusion into a look of concern as he put his hand on Castiel's stomach. Beneath his hand, something...fluttered, as though there were literal butterflies in Dean's stomach. Both could feel it and they looked at one another in shock.

"Is that what you feel against your Grace?" Dean asked, gaping at the angel's stomach. Castiel nodded.

"I think I might be able to figure out what it is. I am going to need your help though." He stated as he got off of the bed.

"Anything."

"I need all of my Grace, and there is a small portion in you. So, if I am to figure out if something is inhabiting my body, I will need your portion of Grace as well." Castiel explained. Dean inhaled sharply and subconsciously put a hand over the scar on his arm from Castiel when he raised him from Hell. Castiel laughed, the sound almost desperate for something to break the tension.

"Do not fear Dean, I would not dream of taking your mark. It is my claim to you. No, instead, I...I need to mate with you." He finished sheepishly. Dean felt his eyes widen as he took in what the angel had said.

"Do...do you mean like, sex? Because we have already done that. What do you mean by 'mate', Cas?" Dean asked as he got up from the bed. Castiel looked at the ground, as though ashamed to speak further.

"It means that I would bind my Grace to your soul for all of eternity. Basically, we would be each other's forever. But I could not possibly take that from you, I can't take your life from you." Castiel said as he turned to leave, but Dean caught his arm.

"So, we would get angel married?" Dean asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he pulled Castiel towards him, sliding his hands around his waist. "Because that sounds wonderful." Castiel pulled away violently and turned to glare at the hunter with anger in his eyes, which made them shine with blue light.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I MEAN? If we do this, not only would be bonded for this lifetime, but your soul would literally be binded to mine until it withered away when I did. Which won't be for another three millennium!" He shouted at Dean. Dean straightened and turned his smile into a tight line.

"Cas. Listen to me. I want to be with you forever, no matter what. And if this means that even after I die, we are together, that sweetens the deal far more. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. And nothing will ever change that. Okay?" Dean asked. Castiel had saltwater tears streaming down his cheeks by this time.

"But Dean...what about you? This will mean that you will be nothing but a soul for thousands of years. You could...you could become just a spirit, and you will never go to Heaven." Castiel said with wide eyes as he looked up.

"Be honest, Cas...I wasn't going to Heaven in the first place." Dean smirked. "And I love you. I would do anything for you." Finally, Castiel sighed.

"The process is not overly complicated. I just need to reach into your mind and once I am in, you need to give me permission before I can perform the bonding. But, I need permission from someone besides you." Castiel said, going through a mental check list. Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who would you need permission from? Isn't it my soul?" Dean scoffed. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, but the ceremony is much like human marriage in that it needs a witness and I need a blessing from usually the father, but in this case, your brother will do." Castiel explained, weary of what Dean was going to say. Dean began to laugh.

"Nice. Well then, lets get hitched!"

* * *

 

"No."

"Come on Sammy! Why are you so against it? Are you homophobic or something? You have been fine with us so far! How is this any different?" Dean requested. Sam shook his head and stood from the table.

"Of course not Dean, its just...this is your soul we are talking about. I don't want you to just throw it aw-" Sam tried to explain before getting pushed against the wall.

"Don't you dare say that I would throw it away. For once, I want to do something that I want. Something that will make me happy! Cas is what I want, and you can't see that. Why? You are the one who practically forced us to admit our feelings to each other, so what's your problem now?" Dean demanded, fury rising in his voice. Instead of looking scared, or even sticking his ground, Sam started laughing.

"Dean, calm down. I just wanted to make sure you were serious. I didn't want you to back out as soon as I said no. But, of course I support you! Your my brother. Even if you are a jerk sometimes." Sam said with a smile. Dean was taken aback and let go of Sam immediately. Castiel poked his head in the room and made his way inside.

"Sam, will you give us your blessing?" Castiel asked as he took Dean's hand.

"You better you little bitch." Dean warned, all anger gone from his voice. Sam widened his grin and then frowned.

"How am I suppose to do this? Just say it? Or...what?"

"You say 'I, Samuel Winchester, give my blessing to my kin, Dean Winchester and Castiel, Angel of Thursday, to mate their souls for all eternity.' I will handle the rest." Castiel clarified. Sam scoffed.

"Kinda formal, but okay." He repeated the line as Castiel placed his hands on Dean's shoulders, Dean automatically followed suit. Castiel started murmuring words in Enochian as his eyes blazed an electric blue.

"Commah nanaeel monons nostoah obza." Castiel said, beginning to get louder. Dean felt a light touch at the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and fell into a dream. He saw Castiel standing in front of him, everything blanked out besides the two of them in Dean's mind. The angel had two wings sprouted from his back, each one was a deep black color, glistening with sheens of violet and emerald. The limbs were stunning, now that the veil that normally covered them had been lifted. Dean felt his jaw drop as he got closer to Castiel. He reached out a hand and stroked the length of the appendage, causing them to shudder delicately. Castiel moaned, but grabbed his hand. "Dean, focus. I can only do this for so long. I need you to let me into your mind completely. No restrictions, no secrets. Okay?" Castiel asked. Dean felt his throat close, but he nodded as the entire world burst in color. Memories flew by him, both good and bad, and Castiel took in everything with wide eyes. With a final heave, Castiel swung his gaze back to Dean and placed his hand on Dean's forehead. "I hereby bond us now and forever. Dean Winchester and Castiel." Dean flew out of the dream and fell to the ground, landing on his back in the bunker, same as Castiel. His eyes danced with the lights as Sam came over to help him up.

_Dean. Are you okay?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean responded to Castiel.

Sam looked at him. "I didn't ask." Dean laughed and before he could tell off his brother, he heard Castiel again.

_He can't hear us. Now that we are bonded, we can speak to one another through our minds._

_So, he can't hear anything?_

_No._

_Well, that is incredibly convenient_. Dean thought, winking at the angel that was already up. Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean laughed again.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked as he looked between the two.

"Obviously, you normally miss everything. It worked. And now, Cas, lets find out what you have inside you." Dean said, getting serious once again. Castiel nodded and closed his eyes for about a minute. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. Suddenly, his eyes flew open.

"That...that is impossible! That can't be!" Castiel shouted, now pacing. Dean felt a string of foreign disbelief and anger course through his head. It only took a second to realize that he was feeling Castiel's emotions, not his own.

 _Cas! Cas, what's going on? I can feel that something happened. Just tell me_. Dean pleaded.

"It seems that something I thought utterly impossible has just come true. Dean," Castiel said, looking into the hunter's eyes with a sad look. "I am carrying a nephilim." Sam nearly fell over and Dean just stared at his new mate.

"You...you're, pregnant?" 


	2. What If I Get Fat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters deal with the news.

"What the fuck!? How is that even  _possible?_ " Dean yelled, worry and disbelief tainting his mind. He stopped immediately after he felt a surge of fear coming through the bond.

 _Sorry Cas, I am not mad at you, I promise._ Dean excused, hoping to assure his new mate that he wasn't actually yelling at him.

"Dean, technically have no gender. I only reside in this Vessel as a male, and now that Jimmy Novak has passed on to Heaven, the body is mine." Castiel explained. "Which means, as an angel, I can bear children, though I never thought it possible."

"So, your pregnant. Great. But is it going to hurt you?" Sam asked, worry lining his face. Dean stiffened at the thought. Had he hurt his angel? Like he hurt all the other people he ever cared about in his life?

 _Calm down Dean, the child will not harm me more than it would an average pregnancy._ Dean relaxed at hearing the reassuring voice and calming precense of the angel in his mind.  _I think._

_Wait, Cas. You...think? Does that mean that it could freaking kill you?!_

_Of course that is always a possibility Dean, but I have no reason to believe it_ would  _kill me._

"No. I don't believe it will hurt me too much. No more than an average pregnancy." Castiel answered Sam, it was quite inconvenient that Sam couldn't listen in on their conversations and just know. But then again, Dean had a feeling that he definitely did not want him listening in on some of the things he was going to be saying through the bond. The thought made him grin.

_Dean, please control your thoughts._

_Sorry, babe._ Dean sent a wave of arousal at Castiel who simply glared at Dean with angelic fury.

"Am I missing something between the two of you? Because I feel like you are having your own conversation of something." Sam said, looking between his brother and his...brother in law?

"Yeah, the bond thingy gave us a telepathic connection. I can hear his thought and he can hear mine." Dean grinned as he finished the sentence. Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at Cas.

"What do you know about nephilims?" Sam asked. Dean glared at Sam with a cold look.

"We are NOT calling our baby a nephilim. She is going to be a baby, not some monster." Dean said, subconciously getting closer to Castiel. A slight glimmer of confusion shone in the back of Dean's mind, but then a crashing sensation filled his mind as he felt complete and utter love oozing through the bond from Castiel. Cas smiled visibly and looked at Dean as they entwined their fingers between them.

"She?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Call it father's intuition, bitch." Dean replied, smiling widely. Sam returned the grin.

"Okay, I won't call, HER, a nephilim. But either way, we need to do some research about this. I just hope that there is some sort of precedent so we can figure out how long this will last and what we can expect." Sam explained. As he finished, Cas winced and held his abdomen again. Dean sent a stream of worry to Castiel and received a faint 'okay' feeling.

_Cas! Was that the baby?_

_Yes. And from what I know, the child will move like this only at the beginning to let me know it is there, then towards the end before it is born._  Suddenly, Cas' mind was filled with doubt and extreme fear.  _Dean. What if I get fat?_

Dean laughed out loud and turned to face Castiel. He placed a light kiss on the angel's lips and smiled.

"Don't worry, babe. I will love you even if you get to be the size of a small moon." Dean said as he raised Cas' hand and kissed each of the knuckles gently. A wave of relief flooded his senses, and it almost made Dean want to exhale in relief with him.

"I swear you two are the cutest freaking thing." Sam laughed. "But, Cas, seriously. What do you know about any of this?"

"The neph-the baby will gestate for approximately nine to ten months, a little bit over human gestation time. When it is time, the child will detach itself from my Grace and become a sentient being. Unfortunately, it will be very painful for me. The angel equivalent of labor pains." Castiel explained. "In that time, I will still be able to use a majority of my 'mojo' such as flying and smiting, so we may resume hunting. But I believe it would be best to stop those activities after the sixth month."

"I think that'd be the best for the baby. And, also...you really want to keep hunting? I mean...Cas, you are pregnant, and wouldn't hunting hurt the baby?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow. Dean put an arm around his mate's waist and pulled him close.

"What else would he do? Wait around the Bat Cave for us to come home like a freaking house wife? No way. We are, of course, going to take some further precautions, but damn right we are still hunting." Dean said, putting his chin on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel nuzzled Dean's cheek affectionately.

_Thank you for not making me stay away from hunts._

_Of course, babe._

_You continually call me 'babe'. I do not believe I have ever been a true child, only a fledgling._

_No, its a term of endearment, Cas._  Dean laughed internally and felt a wave of fluffy inquiry wash over the bond. _  
_

_Oh. In that case, may I give you a term?_

_Why not?_

_Okay then...beloved._

Dean was taken slightly aback by the nickname, but soon the shock wore off as he smiled widely. He placed a chaste kiss on Castiel, who was practically buzzing with happiness and excitement.

"If you guys ever go into mind-land while I am in the room, please tell me before I need a shot of insulin to put up with the sweetness that you exude." Sam said as he walked out of the room, but smiling all the way. And why shouldn't he? He was going to be an uncle. Dean bet that he was already planning on how to spoil the kid rotten.

 _Well, now that he is gone..._ Dean focused and sent a mental image of the two of them in Dean's bed doing a few...activities. The sharp inhale of breath beside him signified that he got it. Embarrassment tinted the bond in a sheepish red hue.

_Actually, I am kind of tired. Do you think we could just lie together?_

_You got it, babe._

_Thank you beloved._  Dean shuddered involuntarily at the nickname, and he took Castiel's hands and took him to his-their room. Now that Castiel needed sleep, the bed belonged to both of them now. They reached the room and Castiel used his Grace to close the door behind them. They got undressed until they remained only in their boxers and Dean pulled back the covers, sliding into the sheets. They wrapped their arms around each other and Cas laid his head on Dean's chest and sighed.

_I love you Dean._

_Love you too Cas._

* * *

_TWO WEEKS LATER..._

"Dean! Dean, answer me!" Sam yelled through the empty warehouse that Dean had been taken to by the witch they were hunting. Castiel was by his side with a long knife and a worried expression. "Cas, can you hear him?"

"No, he is most likely unconscious. He is not dead, because I would feel his soul. But we need to find him. NOW." Cas said with authority that shook the room. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry. We will find him." Sam reassured Castiel. Then, the pair heard a scream echo from a side room. It was obvious it was Dean, so Castiel immediately flew to the room, leaving Sam behind in his effort to find Dean.

"Dean! Are you-" Castiel sighed in relief upon seeing him. Dean was tied up in a chair with green eyes wide at him. Dean tried to tell Cas something, but was cut off by a knife jabbing through Castiel's stomach. It hurt, but it was no angel blade, so it would not kill him. The woman that stabbed him watched with glee as he fell to the ground, temporarily weakened by the wound. She flipped her blonde curls back to Dean, who had screamed again after seeing Castiel and their baby get stabbed.

"Aww, does the widdle Deanie feel sad? Did I hurt your widdle boyfriend?" She cooed in a mocking voice.

"I swear, when I get out of this, you are going to wish you were in Hell to get away from me, you bitch!" Dean spat, tears rolling down his face in anger and sadness. Before she could say some smart ass comment, Sam burst through the doors and took in the scene.

"Get away from them!" Sam shouted, brandishing his shotgun. She laughed and muttered a few words of Latin before Sam went flying across the room, landing in a heap of used boxes.

"Well now this just won't do, will it? Three men, one of whom is practically dripping power, a devilishly handsome one, and a gentle giant. Where the hell did you scrounge up this group, Dean?" The witch sneered. Dean pulled at the ropes desperately.

"Just leave them alone! You have me! Just leave them." Dean growled. She scoffed and ran a hand across his face.

"Oh, Dean. When will you ever learn? Everyone you ever cared about has died. Why should these boys be any different? And before you freak out, of course I know about your life. First there was Mommy and Daddy, then your little friends Jo and Ellen, and last but not least is your weirdo friend, Bobby." She purred in a sinister voice. Dean felt his heart breaking at the mention of his family. She saw this and grinned evilly before continuing. "I was in your head, and man, it was truly messed up. There was a name though, Cas. Must be the guy I just killed. Poor widdle Deanie. So afraid and all al-"

She got cut off by a hand pushing down on her forehead. Light streamed out of her eyes and gaping mouth before she slumped to the floor. Cas stood in front of the body for only a moment before making his way over to Dean to untie him.

"DEAN! Are-you-okay?" Castiel asked between kisses peppered along Dean's face. Dean nodded, but then paled as he saw the blood around his stomach.

"CAS! The...the baby! Is...is she?" Dean whispered, not being able to finish his sentence. Castiel shook his head and took Dean's hands.

"Our baby is not a physical manifestation. It is attached to my Grace and is as immune to human weapons as I am. The baby is safe." Castiel assured Dean. Dean almost fell over in complete relief, but then straightened again.

"Why can't I feel you?" Dean asked, his mind feeling empty. His chest began to tighten as he started to hyperventilate. Castiel looked briefly into his own mind and smiled lightly.

"Its there, just a bit dormant. See if you can find it." Dean nodded and closed his eyes. He searched through his brain and found a little golden spot that pulsed with power and just something that screamed _Castiel_. Dean prodded at it mentally until it opened again, once more flooding Dean's mind with Castiel's thoughts and feelings. One of the foremost emotions was adoration.

 _There you are, beloved._ Castiel commented with a stream of pride licking at Dean's mind.

_Oh, thank God. I was starting to worry that the bond was gone._

_That would be impossible now, it is too strong to be broken, especially with the child I carry._

_You know, we should probably make sure Sam is okay._  Cas widened his eyes, as he remembered that the witch had tossed Sam like a rag doll across the room. The two ran over to where Sam was trying to get up, rubbing his head.

"Don't sit up, you have three broken vertebrates and a fractured sternum." Castiel said, which stopped everyone in their tracks. Dean inhaled sharply as Sam winced and lied back down.

"My...sternum?" Sam stuttered, unsure of what that meant for hunting.

"Do not fear Sam, I am still an angel. I can heal your injuries easily. Though, it would be easier on everybody if you tried a bit harder to  _not_  handicap yourself." Castiel said, sarcasm trying to worm its way into the words. Cas touched his two fingers to Sam's head and Dean could feel Cas' Grace gather and push through his fingers into Sam. Sam gasped and sat up.

"Thanks, Cas. I...uh, sorry?" Sam tried. Dean laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Dude, he was trying to be funny! The one time he makes a joke and you can't even figure it out." Dean explained. Sam gave Dean bitchface #29.

"I was trying not to pass out from the pain Dean. I think that its fine that I didn't get the joke." Sam muttered as he stood up. Just then, he noticed the blood that had seeped through Castiel's shirt, much like Dean had. His face twisted into one of worry as he began to freak out. "Cas! The baby?"

"Don't worry, Sammy. The baby is fine. Its half angel, remember? And besides, Cas said she doesn't have a solid form yet." Dean clarified. Sam sighed in relief, then looked back at Dean.

"Again, you said, 'she'. Why do you think it is a girl? I think its going to be a boy." Sam contemplated. Dean shook his head.

"I dunno what it is, but i just have this feeling that it is going to be a girl. Cas, what do you think?"

"Well, I do not think either way. I just want our child to be healthy." Cas stated. The brothers nodded in agreement as they made their way out of the warehouse.

"Its only the first month, we've got plenty of time to argue about the gender, lets just get back to the bunker." Sam said, getting into the Impala. Dean got in and once Cas was in the back, he started the car and started the long drive back to the Men of Letters bunker. Dean looked over at Sam, and saw that he was asleep. With a light smile, Dean poked at the bond gently.

_Hey, Cas?_

_Mmmff?_  Dean was startled by the gruff sound in his head. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Castiel leaning back in the seat with his eyes closed.

_Were...were you asleep?_

_Mmhmm._

_Oh._

_Dean. What?_ Though the tone was rough, it was slightly slurred by sleep. It almost made Dean laugh at the light waves of annoyance hitting the back of his mind.

_I just...its okay, go back to sleep, babe. Love you._

_I love you too, my beloved._ Cas slipped back into sleep, accidentally sending slight glimpses of a colorful dream from Cas and a light snore coming from the passenger seat where Sam slept off his injury. Dean sighed and drove on.


	3. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could they have forgotten to tell Charlie??

It was month two of Castiel's pregnancy, and all was well. The trio continued to hunt on occasion, mostly easy things like routine salt and burns, or small vampire nests. They stayed in the bunker most of the time, not that it was a problem. It had enough old films to entertain someone for a year. Dean and Cas watched old classics so that Castiel could finally get many of the so called 'popular culture' references, even though a majority of the movies came out before 1950. All was normal in the Winchester family. Until Dean and Castiel accidentally brought on the wrath of a red haired she-devil...

" _How could you not tell me that you're going to have a baby_?!" Charlie screeched over the phone when Sam called her. He winced and pulled the reciever from his ear momentarily.

"We just...forgot. Sorry Charlie." Sam shrugged.

" _HOW DID YOU FORGET TO TELL ME? THERE IS GOING TO BE A BABY ANGEL RUNNING AROUND AND I DIDN'T KNOW_." Charlie yelled into the phone, not exactly mad, just so excited that her voice was coming out extremely loud.

"Sorry, we should have told you, but Dean and Cas were kind of absorbed in each other. They got this bond thing with their minds, and ever since then, they just look at each other and have intense eye sex." Sam said, laughing.

 _"Ugh._  TMI. But seriously, this is great! When can I come over?" She bubbled into the phone. Sam arranged for Charlie to visit the next day. Sam told Dean that Charlie was coming and he immediately perked up. The kid was like the little sister he never had. Well, unless you count the occasional appearance of 'Samantha', the chick flick Sam.

 _You use the term 'chick flick' often. What do films have to do with adolescent poultry?_  Castiel asked while waiting for Charlie to show up. Dean looked at Cas and smiled.

_No, Cas, its a thing that means...like, sappy or heart felt that you usually see in movies that girls watch._

_Oh, that makes far more sense than what I had imagined._  Castiel sent Dean an image of a movie all about chickens, which made Dean laugh loudly and kiss Cas on the nose.

 _Even though they are suppose to be for girls, I'll rent a few because every man...and angel...needs to watch a few. My guilty pleasure in 'Clueless'._  Dean admitted sheepishly. Cas nodded at his side.

_That sounds fun. And, Dean?_

_Hmm?_

_There is a strange fullness in my abdomen. It feels hard to the touch, even though you couldn't tell looking at it._ Dean looked at him in awe. He sent some reassurance shooting through the bond and squeezed Cas' hand.

"That is good. I think." Dean said, stretching out his hand and placing it on Castiel's stomach. Beneath the fabric of the shirt, Dean could feel the loss of some of the muscle and an addition of a hard spot at his navel. Dean looked around and made sure that Sam was elsewhere, then he lifted Cas' shirt and placed peppered kisses along his belly. Pink, bubbly happiness and lime green relaxation dripped into Dean's mind, stemming from Cas.

 _Thank you Dean, I enjoyed that a lot. Maybe we could do that more often, it feels good and relaxes me. And, could...could I get some snacks? Perhaps some Oreos?_ Dean laughed a little. Ever since Castiel had tried Oreos, he decided that they are the 'best thing ever'. They had to keep a constant supply in the pantry, because Cas would just walk around the bunker with a bag of Oreos to snack on.

 _Sure thing, babe._ Dean got up and went to the pantry to get the Oreos. On the way, he heard the buzzer for the door. The cookies in hand, he answered the door to find Charlie. She wore a Lord of the Rings shirt with her bright hair spilling down the front. She lit up when she saw Dean and squealed. She crushed him in a hug, smiling incredibly wide.

"OMG. You are going to be a Dad! And I can't believe you FORGOT to tell me! And-OO! Oreos!" Charlie gushed as she grabbed a cookie from the container and shoved it into her mouth. Dean rolled his eyes and ushered her inside.

"Hang on a sec, I gotta take these to Cas. Actually, you should probably come with me. He's pretty excited to see you." Dean told her as they made their way into the bunker.

_Hey babe. Charlie's here and we are headed your way. Just fyi._

_Thank you for the warning, beloved. And what does 'f-y-i' mean?_

_It means 'for your information'. See you soon._ Dean received an agreement as he led Charlie to Castiel. As soon as they entered the room, Charlie bombarded Cas with a hug/tackle. She babbled endlessly about boys vs. girls and how the baby will be lucky to have an aunt as cool as her. Dean handed the package of Oreos to Cas and slid an arm around his waist. Castiel absentmindedly ate the cookies and answered the questions posed to him. But as he finished the package, he looked down at it with confusion.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what Cas?" Dean asked.

"When I put this away, there were exactly thirty-four cookies left. Now, I ate thirty-three and the last is missing." Castiel explained, looking through the container and on the floor in case he dropped it. Dean chuckled.

"Oh, sorry Castiel. I ate one. I was starving and I love...Or..eos?" She trailed off as she witnessed Cas' facial expression change. Dean noticed the shift in mood as well and dove into Cas' mind.

_Cas, what happened? Are you okay? Your emotions are all...screwy._

"She. Ate. My. Oreo." Cas fumed, his eyes blazing in their azure way. He wasn't quite furious yet, but Dean could tell he was on his way. Charlie widened her eyes and raised her hands in defense.

"Sorry! I-I didn't know they were yours!" She stammered. Castiel had a second more of anger before his face fell into one of shock. The bond, which had been pulsing an angry red color, now shifted to one of a bright purple of apology.

"Oh, oh my. I am so...so sorry! I...I don't know what just happened Charlie. Please forgive me!" Cas blubbered, tears pricking at his eyes. Charlie furrowed her brow, then began laughing hysterically.

"Cas! You...you just had your first mood swing!" At hearing this, Dean began laughing as well, despite the confusion bubbling in his mind about the term 'mood swing'.

_Its where a pregnant...well...basically your hormones are all messed up so your mood can change quickly. I should have known, I mean, month two is where the moods start to swing._

_Oh. That makes sense._

"My sincerest apologies, Charlie. I did not expect the 'mood swing'." Castiel explained, but Charlie just smiled good naturedly.

"No worries. My aunt Jenny was horrible when she was pregnant! Though...she didn't have the powers of Heaven behind her." She mused. Castiel blushed a deep red and left the room to toss away the empty package of Oreos. Dean and Charlie walked out to the library where Sam had been sitting to meet up with him. Charlie gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Did something happen? Because that lamp just kinda exploded out of nowhere." Sam said, crossing his arms. Charlie stifled a giggle and Dean smirked.

"Cas had an angelic mood swing when Charlie ate one of his Oreos." Dean explained. Sam winced jokingly.

"Oo, Charlie, you better watch out. Cas is pretty defensive of his Oreos. I wouldn't be surprised if he smites you in your sleep." Sam kidded. Cas shuffled into the room and into Dean's side.

 _Dean, I was thinking. Let's tell them who the godparents are going to be._  Castiel sent him a mental picture to remind him.

"So, Cas and I were talking, and we decided that you two are going to be the godparents." Dean announced. Sam dropped his jaw and Charlie gasped with a smile spread across her face.

"OMG! Thank you! i am going to be a god mother! Ew, that sounds weird. How about...god-queen! Because I  _am_ Queen of Moondoor, so I am officially this little one's god-queen!" Charlie declared, patting Castiel's stomach tenderly. Dean scoffed.

"Sorry Charlie, I think Sam already claimed that title." He joked. Sam rolled his eyes but pulled his brother and his mate into a hug. Charlie joined in until Dean pushed out of the embrace. "Enough hugging for one day!"

"Indeed. But it i starting to get late. Charlie, are you planning on staying for dinner?" Cas asked. She nodded and went to her backpack that she had discarded when she walked in. She rummaged in it for a second before pulling out a DVD set of  _Doctor Who_. She grinned and wiggled the box.

"And after, I am enlightening you in the way of British television."

* * *

It took nearly two weeks of non-stop watching, but they finished the series and the three men sat back in their seats with gaping mouths.

"How...? I...I just." Castiel stuttered after switching off the TV.

"RIGHT?" Charlie said, laughing at the expressions. Dean shook away his amazement.

"That 'Great Intelligence' is a dick."

"Yeah, no kidding." Charlie agreed. Sam sighed and got up from the couch where they had basically lived on for the past ten days.

"Well, I think it is official, we have no food." Sam declared. Dean nodded and got up. He held his hands out for rock-paper-scissors to see who would go to the store.

_I don't understand, why do you always lose when you do that with Sam?_

_Because Sammy cheats. That's why, babe._

_But, you cannot cheat in a game like that unless you are psychic. Do you imply that he has regained his power of psychic perception?_

_No...I just don't want to admit that he beats me every time because I suck at it._  Dean sighed as he got into the car with Cas by his side. Castiel wanted to go with him because even though Cas had been with the Winchesters for awhile, he had yet to go grocery shopping, which was apparently important now that Cas ate like there was no tomorrow. They got to the store and went in. Castiel grabbed a cart and pushed it with enthusiasm over being there. Dean shoveled the necessities into the cart, occasionally throwing in something special for one of the residents of the bunker, be it him, Cas, or even Sam or Charlie. Dean made sure to get at least three packs of Oreos, much to the glee of Castiel.

_Thank you beloved._

_For what?_

_For...everything._  That took Dean by surprise. He stopped and turned to face Castiel completely. He was standing in the aisle with a stupid grin plastered across his face. He was looking down at his stomach and Dean could feel something like a big, warm happy haze settle over his mind. The bond glowed with a bright orange joy and it made Dean smile and go over to Cas.

_What was that all about?_

_I don't know, but I just think you do not get thanked as often as you should._

_Its fine, Cas. How about we finish up here and then head back, okay?_

_Okay._  Dean patted Cas' hand and went back to where he had been contemplating between apple and cherry pie. At that moment, Dean got an idea. He thought of the lyrics and song extremely hard, then tried to send it through the bond.

 _He's my cherry pie, puts a smile on my face ten miles wide, looks so good, brings a tear to your eye, sweet cherry pie._ Dean sang to Cas. He heard the sharp inhale of breath as he received it, which caused Dean to smirk.

_I...I am your cherry pie?_

_Yeah, Cas. You are my cherry pie._

* * *

The couple walked out of the store hand in hand to the Impala. After putting away the groceries in the trunk, a voice came from behind the pair that made them both freeze in fear and anger.

"Hello boys." It purred.

"Crowley."


	4. Do You Take This...Angel?

"Crowley." Dean growled as he turned to face the demon. Castiel turned with a similar look of anger tainting his features, as well as the bond. Crowley looked at the pair with a cocky smirk, his hands folded together beneath his chin.

"I feel so hurt. That you two would go and get Cassie here knocked up and not tell me! Dean, I thought we had a better relationship than that." He said, putting on a mask of feinted horror. Dean paled when he heard what he had said.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about. Cas is a guy, he can't get pregnant!" Dean shouted, noticing that no one was around to hear him. Crowley chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh Dean. Please don't try and lie to me. You are absolutely terrible at trying to tell me off. When the angel has better insults, its time to give up, darling." Castiel stepped forward, his mind blazing in protection for his mate.

"I may be with child, Crowley, but that does not mean that I will not smite you here and now." He fumed, exuding Heavenly power as his eyes glowed white. Crowley raised his hands in defense.

"Down, boy. I am not here to threaten you, but to warn you." Crowley turned around and started to walk away. "But since you two are so intent on killing me, I guess I'll just go..."

"Wait!" Dean yelled after him, Crowley's lip twitched into a smile as he turned back to face him. Cas furrowed his brow and looked at Dean, confusion prodding Dean's mind.

_Dean, what are you doing?_

_Babe, let's just hear him out. We don't have to believe him, just listen._

_Okay, but if he threatens us then-_

_Then you can smite him, okay?_

_Okay._

"Tell us why you are here, demon." Castiel sneered.

"Castiel, this is mostly about you. And I just hope you believe me." Crowley looked Cas in the eye and sighed. "Naomi knows."

Castiel practically fell over, his knees buckling, but Dean was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

_Cas! Babe! Are you okay? Who's Naomi?!_

"I don't know who Naomi is. Crowley, what did you do to me? That name...it scares me." Castiel whimpered into Dean's side. Dean looked at Crowley with anger pulsing through his stare.

"What did you do to my mate?! Who is Naomi?" Dean yelled, his instincts to protect kicking in. Crowley just shook his head.

"She really got him, didn't she? Just hope that she doesn't show up. That is all I have to say. And before you ask why I helped you, it's because I hate that angel bitch." Crowley said, then he disappeared. Cas had wide eyes and could barely move. Dean could feel sickly yellow fear and horrible confusion streaming through Castiel's mind.

_Babe, who is Naomi?_

_I...I don't know. But for some reason, the name makes me very scared._

_Okay, well, whoever she is, I won't let her hurt you. Ever. I love you._

_I love you too, beloved._  They kissed lightly before getting into the car and driving back to the bunker.

"So, Crowley and this chick named Naomi know about the baby? Crap." Sam muttered after hearing the experience at the super market. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I really hoped to keep this a secret. Well, at least to the bad guys." Dean said, Castiel murmuring an agreement. Dean leaned down to get eye level with Castiel's stomach. "Daddy is going to keep you safe sweetheart. No worries." He cooed, planting a kiss on Cas' stomach. Cas blushed wildly as red hot embarrassment painted his mind. Sam cleared his throat and frowned.

"You know, I have no problem with you guys, but if you are going to do that, then I want Dean to stop calling me on the chick flick moments." Sam asked. Dean stood up straight and shook his head.

"You see, I get to do this because he is my husband." Dean stated, wrapping one arm around Cas' waist, and the other over his abdomen. Dean felt a little confusion coming from Castiel, then a burst of happiness hit him like a big fluffy comet. A curl of golden possession wrapped itself against Dean's mind and glowed with assertion.

"Well, you guys aren't technically married, just mated. Have you ever thought of making it official?" Sam asked. That made Dean and Castiel turn in attention.

_Beloved, what do you think? Would marriage be something you might be interested in?_

_I am already mated with you, right? But only a few people know. I want the whole world to know that you are mine._

_And that you are mine._

"Yeah. I think that would be a great idea, Sammy."

* * *

They decided to have the wedding near the end of Cas' first trimester, so he would not be 'the size of a small planet' as Castiel said. It was going to be held in Iowa because same sex marriage wasn't legal in Kansas. Garth, Kevin, Mrs. Tran, Sheriff Jody Mills, and Charlie were all scheduled to meet up in the chapel on December fourth. Sam was set to be the best man, while Charlie was the technical maid of honor, but she insisted on being called the best maid. To the surprise of everyone, Castiel wanted to keep the tradition of white and black, as well as not seeing each other's outfits. After getting his outfit, Cas kept the bond partially closed so that there would be no sneak peaks by Dean. As the day drew nearer, Dean grew more an more nervous, wanting it to go perfectly. When it came time to drive to Iowa, the trio packed up the two garment bags and Sam's new suit into the Impala and drove, only stopping twice for Cas to get something to eat.

They got to the hotel, yes hotel, not a motel, Sam and Dean had a separate room from Cas and Charlie, who was going to be staying with Castiel, as well as getting him ready for the next day. Dean and Sam decided to have a small Bachelor's party between the two of them. Beers, burgers and pie were brought to the room as they enjoyed their night, until a knock came at their door. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and went to answer it.

At the door, stood Crowley. He had a smirk on his face, as usual, but his eyes were a bit softer than their common cold glint. Sam tensed up and felt for his knife in his back pocket.

"Oh calm down moose. I just wanted to stop by and offer my congratulations." He offered, not stepping in because of the line of salt at the door. He looked down at it and raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, you two are so paranoid."

"Get out of here." Sam growled gripping the door in preparation to close it. Crowley sighed and shook his head.

"It was quite rude not to invite me. I am a real kicker at weddings." He suggested.

"Why the hell would we invite you?" Dean asked from the room. Crowley craned his neck to see the older Winchester on the bed.

"Because darling, I've got a hell of a gift." He crooned before vanishing with a quick smile. Sam looked up and down the halls, then closed the door.

"Well that was weird." Sam said to Dean. Dean shrugged and grabbed another beer.

"Let's continue in our merry making, shall we?" Dean grinned as he took a swig of alcohol.

The next morning the brothers took all of their things they needed and drove to the church. Dean ensured to call Charlie and made sure that they were on time and also headed to the chapel to get ready. Once they got there, Sam turned into a 'best man-zilla' and tried to make everything perfect. He made certain that Dean's black tuxedo with the dark green shirt and gold tie was spotless, Dean's hair was perfectly combed, and that the corsage of a white rose was perfectly pinned to Dean's breast pocket.

"Dude, can I just call you Samantha for the test of your life? Because, damn." Dean joked. But inside, he was completely grateful for everything, because he was extremely nervous. It was, without a doubt, the second most important thing that was ever going to happen to him, Sam's birth being the only thing above it. Dean wanted everything to be perfect.

Sam got dressed in his black suit with a lighter green shirt than Dean, and a deep burgundy tie, then he ushered Dean hastily to the pulpit where the pastor stood, beaming at him. In the seats was Kevin besides his mom and Garth sitting next to Jody on the other side. Charlie and Cas were no where to be seen, which worried him a little bit, but he knew that they were waiting behind the door. Even though the bond was cut off, Dean could still feel the excitement buzzing through. It made him smile that Castel was just as excited as him. Sam ran quickly around the benches of the church to into the foyer of the chapel with Charlie and Cas, leaving Dean alone at the alter. A bead of sweat dripped down Dean's face as he pulled at his collar. Then, the doors at the back opened and Charlie and Sam came walking through, arm in arm.

Charlie was wearing a long, sleek dress that nearly matched the color of Sam's shirt. It was strapless, accentuated by a loose necklace hanging around her neck. Her red hair was piled atop her head in an updo, with a curl hanging down the side of her face. She was beaming as she held onto a bouquet of white and red flowers, almost dancing down the aisle. Once the pair got to Dean, the traditional wedding dirge started, signaling the small group to stand. Then, Castiel opened the doors and began walking towards Dean.

He walked alone, holding only a bouquet of white lilies and red roses. He wore a white tuxedo with a red dress shirt, and a gold tie matching Dean's. His corsage was a pink rose that stood out against the solid material. Cas's usually messy hair was styled neatly, combed back and lightly gelled. He was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen, walking down the aisle, smiling incredibly wide with his gorgeous blue eyes brimming with tears. The wedding march seemed to take far too long, but Castiel eventually made it to the pulpit and gripped Dean's hands tightly after handing off the flowers to Charlie. The pastor looked between them, nodded for everyone to sit then began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak in holy matrimony." Dean chuckled in his head at the name. Cas had insisted on using it to honor Jimmy, who was now in Heaven according to Cas. It wasn't like he was going to have it for very long, but the marriage license needed a last name. "Dean Winchester, do you take Castiel Novak, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Castiel Novak, do you take Dean Winchester, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Castiel sniffed.

"I do."

"Do you have the rings?" Sam nodded and pulled out the pair of rings. Dean's ring was black tungsten with a silver band through the middle, engraved with the Enochian symbol for Castiel, and Cas' ring was the opposite, a silver band with a black strip in the middle, with Dean's name in Enochian. "I believe the grooms have written their own vows. Dean?" The minister gestured. Dean pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it.

"Cas. I never really knew it, but you and I were always meant to meet. You pulled me out of a rough spot," Everyone but the pastor chuckled at that. "And I will always be grateful for it. You have saved me and even Sam so many times since then, that I have stopped trying to keep count. You are mine and I am yours, pretty much always. I love you. More than pie, more than a good burger, more than nearly anything, even the Impala. You are and will always be my angel." Dean finished, looking up into Cas' eyes. Tears streamed down his face, coating his smile in salt water. Dean reached between them and took his hand. He slid the ring on Cas' long finger, looking absolutely perfect. The pastor nodded lightly at Dean, then turned to Castiel.

"Castiel?"

"I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I tried to hide it from myself for years, attempting to bury it under duty. But finally, you opened my eyes and now, I practically flew down the aisle. I am tired of you not being loved, so I am taking the job, now and forever. I love you. More than you can ever imagine, and you will always be the man that I put back together and fell for." Castiel finished, and even though Sam and Garth say otherwise, Dean did NOT cry. Cas took the black ring and grabbed Dean's hand. He slid the ring onto Dean's finger, fitting exactly right. The minister looked between them and smiled.

"I now pronounce you married by law and under God. You may kiss your husband." Dean grabbed Cas' face and crushed it to his, feeling the bond blooming open with senses going wild. Castiel's hands found their way around Dean's neck as they exchanged thoughts. They pulled away and Dean grinned.

_You look beautiful, Castiel Winchester._

* * *

They planned on not having a reception, but Cas and Charlie begged otherwise, so they ended up in one of the hotel rooms. The pushed all of the furniture to the side of the room and got some food and Sam's iPod for music. Dean had managed to put some good music on there, besides the crap he listened to. Sam set up the speaker he got from the hotel for Dean and Cas' first dance. They went to the center of the room and got into position. Then, a violin began to play. Dean looked at the stereo with confusion, then he realized what the song was. A smile grew on their faces as they swayed to the music. Dean started to sing softly, even though there weren't any on this version.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get an glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high." Dean rumbled the last note, causing Cas to chuckle lightly.

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." Cas sang, plucking the lyrics from Dean's head, singing in his deep voice. The angel rested his head on Dean's chest and sighed in complete and utter contentment. Dean responded with a hefty agreement. Sam led Charlie and danced with her as Garth, Kevin, and his mom watched. Jody had left earlier, but she had congratulated the couple and gave them a hastily wrapped gift. The song ended and Garth stood up. He went over to his bag that he had brought and pulled out a white box. Inside was a pie, apple to be precise, and it had two figures of grooms stuck in the top. He put the pie on the table and stepped back proudly.

"I made this for you guys, you know, since you don't like cake, Dean. So, this is my present. Congratulations." Garth went and hugged Dean tightly. Then he let him go and pulled Castiel into an embrace. Then, Kevin gasped, and Mrs. Tran grabbed a flask of holy water from her belt. Crowley stood in the middle of the room, his regular black suit with a red shirt was exchanged for a grey one and a blue shirt. He was smiling, though not happily, just...smiling.

"Oh Kevin! Haven't seen you in awhile. Mrs. Tran, how do you do? Actually, I don't care, I am not here for you. I am here for the happy couple and their little bun in the oven." Crowley said, walking over to Cas and Dean. Dean wrapped and arm around his new husband protectively.

"Whatever your 'gift' is, we don't want it. I guess you'll have to return it." Dean snapped in Crowley's direction. The demon shook his head and looked at Cas' abdomen.

"I can't, you moron. It is something a little more...personal. I was going to tell you the sex of the baby, but since you are so adamant-" Crowley started before Cas cut him off.

"Wait! You...you know the sex of the baby?" Castiel asked, and Crowley nodded.

"I am not going to tell you how I know, because then you would probably kill me, so I'll just tell you."

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Sam asked, unable to stand it anymore. Crowley looked slyly at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Then he vanished, like he does, but Dean sighed.

"I actually thought we were going to find out instead of a 'yes'. Screw him, come on babe, let's finish our already great day." Dean asked, and Cas nodded. The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, Mrs. Team ad Kevin left shortly after Crowley did though, very paranoid that he would come back. Garth stayed until Sam and Charlie had to usher him out so that Dean and Cas could have some 'alone time'. Before Sam left, though, he walked over to his brother and pulled him into a hug.

"I am so happy for you Dean." He whispered. Dean patted him on the back and smiled at him.

"Thanks Sammy." Charlie gave a hug to Cas and Dean, stopping to comment on how well she put together Cas, then the pair left. Castiel was lying on the bed with a great big smile and a suggestive wink.

_Shall we consummate the wedding, beloved?_

_Oh, hell yes._


	5. WHAT????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new happens.

_DEAN! GET IN HERE NOW!_

_CAS! ARE YOU HURT? What's wrong? Where are you?_

_In...in our room. Hurry please!_  Dean got up from the couch and ran to his and Cas' room. Inside was Cas, looking down at his waist where his pants were. Dean ran up to him and grabbed his hands.

_What's wrong babe!?_

_They...they don't fit._ Cas gestured to his pants and how they refused to button. Dean sighed in relief and smiled wearily.

_That's okay. Its normal. That just means we have to find some maternity clothes for you._

_But, my Vessel is male. How will I find clothes for my pregnancy?_ Dean frowned and thought for a second, then he figured out an idea.

_We will just go to the men's section and get bigger clothes, okay?_

_Okay._  Dean knelled down to Cas' now distended stomach and smiled.

"Hi little one! You're getting bigger, aren't you? But don't worry because we love you very much." Dean said out loud. He placed a kiss on Castiel's belly button and stood up. Dean wrapped his arms around his husband and leaned down to kiss him too. Cas smiled and sighed happily. The bond glowed a joyful pink and warm amber contentment.

_Let's go to the store for the clothes, because I have next to no clothes. I have a pair of sweatpants._

_Yeah, I'll grab Sam, then we can head out._

_Okay, I love you my beloved._

_Love you too Cas._ Dean put another chaste kiss on Castiel's lips then went to get the Sasquatch from wherever he was in the bunker.

"SAM! Where are you? We need to go to Walmart so-" Dean stopped upon seeing a woman standing in the middle of the room. She was frowning, her face creased with worry lines. She had short, dark brown hair and serious blue eyes. She had her hands folded across her middle, looking at Dean with a stern expression.

"Hello Dean." She said. "I am here about Castiel and the...thing he is carrying." Her face twisted into a scowl when she said the word 'thing'. Dean ran over to her and pinned her against the wall.

"How do you know about the baby?! Who the hell are you?" He growled at her, raising a fist in preparation to punch her. She remained emotionless, which hinted at being an angel.

"My name is Naomi. And I am an angel. I am the one who got Castiel out of Purgatory when you failed miserably. Do you think that vampire scum knew how to get out of Purgatory on his own? Of course not! We implanted the pair of your images in his mind to find you. Don't blame him, he doesn't remember a thing. Besides that, Castiel is now carrying an abomination and he needs to be monitored by Heaven. I will take him when he reaches his eighth month. Do not doubt that Dean Winchester." Naomi said, glowering for a moment, then a flutter of wings and she was gone. Dean shook his head and squinted his eyes. For some reason, he couldn't remember what had just happened. He thought there was someone here, but obviously there was no one.

_Come on Cas! We're outta here!_

_What was that?_

_What was what, babe?_

_There was some anger in your mind for a little bit, but then it kind of...vanished, like it never happened._

_I dunno, I guess I was just kind of angry at Sam for taking forever._

_O...kay, I'll be right out._

"Dean, why do we need to go to Walmart?" Sam asked, coming out from the kitchen.

"Cas is starting to get a little bigger and he doesn't have any clothes that fit him any more. I almost passed out when he freaked. He is totally turning into a chick, worrying about his weight and stuff." Dean explained with a laugh. Sam chuckled and grabbed his wallet. Castiel came out from the room with a gray pair of sweatpants on, a large jacket and Dean's Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He shuffled up the stairs to the front door and turned to face the brothers.

"Are we going or not?" He asked, sending a hint of annoyance to Dean. They shrugged and followed him out. Dean got into the driver's seat next to Sam in the passenger seat. For some reason, swells of red anger kept washing against the bond, making Dean absolutely confused.

_Babe, what's wrong?_

_Don't 'babe' me!_

_Woh, Cas. What's up?_

_Just...don't talk to me right now. Drive._  Dean glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Cas sitting with his arms crossed over his chest in a perfect impersonation of a petulant, sulky child. Before Dean could say anything else, Castiel snapped the bond, cutting it off. Dean suddenly felt alone in his mind, something he hand't felt for nearly five months and is scared him. His eyes got blurry and his chest felt constricted. He tried to keep his eyes on the road and not crash, but he was barely successful as he pulled into the parking lot of the Walmart. Sam noticed that something was off between Dean and Cas, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him to the side.

"Okay. What's up with you and Cas?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I...I don't know. He cut off the bond between us and he is really angry for some reason. Sammy..." Dean couldn't finish because his words got caught in his throat. Sam knew what he was going through. He used to feel the same way when him and Amelia would fight.

"It'll be okay Dean. You guys love each other more than anyone I have ever seen. When we get home, you can work it out. But first, let's find your angel some clothes that aren't going to snap." Sam joked with him. Dean nodded and went back over to Cas. He put an arm around him and put a kiss to his forehead. Castiel kept a frown, but his features softened a bit. They went inside and straight to the men's section. Cas grabbed two pairs of jeans and a large shirt. Then, he marched into the changing room to try it on. Dean followed him and waited.

"Cas, when you are done, come out and show me please?" Dean called out. He heard a grumble from behind one of the doors as it opened to reveal Castiel with the jeans on and the long sleeved polo covering his growing baby bump. Sam came from around the corner with a heap of clothing draped over one arm.

"Is this okay?" Cas asked, sighing. Dean smiled and tried to break the tension. He walked over to him and slid his arms around his waist.

"You could wear a paper bag and look wonderful, babe." Dean said, enjoying the smile on Cas' face before it could vanish.

"I do not see the advantage of wearing a paper bag, Dean. It would not cover much of my body." Cas said with a confused expression. Dean laughed lightly and kissed him, no matter how much Sam grimaced, Dean didn't care. He needed Cas to know, even if he was mad, that Dean still loved him.

"Could you please wait until we finish before you jump each other?" Sam groaned. Castiel blushed and went back into the changing room. They ended up getting him four new shirts and two pairs of pants. Cas insisted on getting another trench coat since his would soon be too small. They got back to the bunker and immediately, Dean followed Cas to their room.

"Cas, what's up with you? You were mad at me in the car, and even before we left, just talk to me." Dean pleaded to Cas. The angel fell onto the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"I...I'm sorry. I was just mad because you were hiding something from me. You said you were mad at Sam, but I know you were not. Why did you lie?" Castiel asked, looking up at Dean. Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? I don't think I was mad today, why would I be?" Dean looked confused. Cas widened his eyes.

"Do...do you not remember? I could feel this...horrible red hot anger seething through the bond while I was getting ready, then, it was just gone." Castiel explained. Dean was surprised. He thought he should remember getting mad like that, but for some reason, there was nothing that he remembered like that.

"Castiel Winchester, my angel. We literally have a bond where  _nothing_ can hide. So why on Earth would I keep a secret from you like that?" Dean said, taking Cas' head in his hands. He put his forehead to Cas' and smiled. "I love you." And just like that, the bond burst open with forgiveness and love streaming into Dean's mind. He sighed in relief, his mind feeling so pleasurably full compared to the emptiness it was in the hour before.

_I am so sorry for doubting you, beloved._

_Don't worry about it, babe. It was probably a little due to the baby too. Speaking of which, how is she?_

_Why do you keep insisting it is a girl? I trust your judgement, though I am highly curious as to your reasoning._

_I guess I kind of want a girl. I want my own little Daddy's girl. But I don't care if we have a boy either. As long as we have a healthy baby. You know, we haven't even talked about names yet!_

_You're right. Do you have any ideas?_

_Well, I want them to mean something. So, how about for a girl...Mary Joanna? And a boy Robert John? So we could call her Mary Jo or Bobby._

_I love them. They are perf-_ Castiel stopped and doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach and and gritting his teeth.

_Cas! Babe! What happened!?_

_Some...thing...happened...to...the...baby._ He panted. Dean immediately searched through Castiel's Grace, hoping to find out what was going on. Dean found it at the same time Cas did. They looked at each other with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

_WHAT?!_

_Dean...do...you...feel it too?_

_Is that...a full Grace?_

_Yes. I just grew another half Grace. That means...beloved, that means..._

_That means we are having...twins?_


	6. Forgive Me

"Sam! Get your ass in here now!" Dean yelled out to his brother as he kept his gaze on the distended stomach of his husband. Castiel had a look of absolute shock painted across his face as he put a hand on his abdomen. Dean followed suit and placed a hand beside Cas'. There were two distinct fluttering heartbeats coming through the skin and fabric.

_Babe, are you okay?_

_Yes, beloved. Do not fret. It was a mere inconvenience of pain to feel the Grace multiply such as it did. I should probably get used to a fair amount of pain, considering that it will be much worse once I go into labor._

_Don't even talk about that right now. I am still trying to grasp the fact that we are having twins. Does that mean that Crowley wasn't yanking our chain? So, we are having a boy...and a girl?_

_I assume so, beloved._

"Dean! What happened?! Is everyone okay?" Sam asked, bursting into the room with a panicked look. Dean stood up and put his hands up.

"Woh, Sammy. Calm down. I...I was just kinda excited. Just, come here." Dean gestured to Cas' stomach. Sam furrowed his brow and came over. He knelt down and put a hand on his abdomen. Then he widened his eyes and put both hands on the bump.

"Is that...two heartbeats? Which means...you guys are having twins?!" He shouted, standing up suddenly. He grinned and crushed Dean in a Sasquatch hug.

"Jeez, calm down. It's actually good timing because we just talking about baby names. Since Crowley was ever so thoughtful and told us that it was going to be a boy and a girl, we figured out names. The girl will be Mary Elizabeth. The boy is gonna be Robert, after Bobby." Dean announced happily. Sam had a tear running down his cheek.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this happy, Dean. The only exception was your wedding."

"I dunno Sammy. I just feel like something is finally going right for us." Dean said. And while he meant it, he sincerely hoped it would last.

* * *

"Okay Cas. We agreed. No hunting or mojo once we got to month six. That means no flying to the kitchen when you get midnight munchies, no poofing yourself to the bathroom anymore, capishe?" Dean said to the frowning angel. Castiel nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Yes, I capishe." He grumbled. Dean smiled and added a little bit through the bond, because Sam would kill him otherwise.

 _If you break the rules, then I will not be afraid to punish you Castiel Winchester._  Dean loved using his full name between them, it made their life feel far more real and it cemented Dean's claim on Cas. Castiel looked up with wide innocent eyes. Then he smiled, more devilishly than Dean thought the angel could manage.

 _Then I guess it may be worth it..._  Cas winked and sent incredibly suggestive thoughts towards a punishment. Dean laughed out loud to try and hide his slight embarrassment. Sam just glared at him.

"I swear. One day you are going to be just staring at each other, then one of you is going to end up bent over the table. And I will ask Cas to blind me." Sam muttered to himself as he walked out of the room. Dean just kept a goofy grin on his face.

_Stop smiling like that. It will stick like that. Or so I have heard. Though I think it is rather cute._

_Cute? I'm not cute! I'm freaking adorable._ Castiel shrugged and got up from his chair with a heave. His stomach had now grown to a healthy (according to WebMD, which Castiel insisted wasn't accurate. How could gaining THIS much weight be healthy?) 25 centimeters. As soon as he stood, he winced and sat back down, grabbing his calf.

_Babe, you have a cramp?_

_Yes. It hurts, Dean._

_I know. It's okay_. Dean went over to his chair and kneeled down in front of him. He took the muscle in his hand and began to rub the sore leg. Castiel sighed in relief, filling Dean's mind with gratitude. Dean gently sent a nod back and a genuine smile before helping the angel to his feet.

"Ugh. I am huge." Cas declared, cradling his belly tenderly, but scowling at it. Dean laughed and kissed his husband.

"That's okay. I told you I would love you even if you were the size of a small moon, didn't I?" Dean questioned. Cas nodded and glared at him.

"You better. Because so help me Father I will smite you if you didn't." He threatened, sending a playful anger through the bond. Dean responded with a faked disappointment.

"Damn. Now I can't ditch you. Oh well." He shrugged and shoved Castiel lightly. Cas laughed and pushed Dean back, forgetting momentarily that he was, in fact an angel with far more strength, and making Dean fall over. The playful mood vanished as Castiel rushed over to help him up.

_I'm fine babe, don't worry._

_I am so sorry beloved. I...I forgot that I possessed more strength than you..._

_Cas, don't worry about it._  Castiel nodded and wiped away tears hastily, trying to erase their existence in the first place. Dean got up quickly and pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead, sending a reassuring streak through the bond before leaving to go to meet up with Sam in the library. But he was stopped by the woman who he had seen almost a month before. Immediately, the memories flew back and he growled at her, his instincts to protect his children and mate kicking in.

"Oh please, be quiet. I am not here for Castiel. I need you." Naomi said plainly. Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, you wanted to take my husband and babies, and now you 'need me'? Sounds convincing." Dean said, turning away and trying to walk away. Naomi appeared in front of him, blocking his way.

"You see...we have decided to not take Castiel. However, the abominations are still a threat, so we need to be rid of them. We need to monitor Castiel without him knowing it. Hadraniel? Bring the skin walker." She said quietly. Another angel appeared besides her with a young girl who had a large smirk. "You will come with us and this will take your place. So now, cut off your bond with Castiel."

"WHAT? No! Cas!" Dean yelled, both out loud and through the bond. Naomi chuckled.

"Do you honestly think we would let you communicate with him now? He cannot hear your bond now, nor can he hear your voice, but you must cut it off, or, we will go now and kill both Castiel and your brother Samuel." Naomi suggested. Dean fell to his knees and looked at the ground.

"I'll go. And I'll cut the bond." Dean gave in. Naomi smiled cruelly and nodded at the shifter girl. She walked forward and touched Dean's arm, then stood back and began to take off her skin, turning into a perfect replica of Dean. The real Dean felt into his mind for the bond, feeling only a slight warmth, sent the strongest wave of apology and warning he could muster, then closed the bond. "It's done. I closed it. Now leave them alone."

"Oh don't you demand things from me Mr. Winchester. I will do what I see fit to do. Now. Hadraniel, take him. I will follow shortly." The angel, Hadraniel, nodded stiffly and grabbed Dean's shoulder and flew off. Naomi looked at the shifter and smiled. "You know what to do. His memories and demeanor have been copied to your mind. Which means it should not arouse suspicion from the other Winchester. You know what to do."

"Yes, Naomi." The fake Dean said before watching her vanish along with the mess it had made with the skin. He then walked down the hallway and met up with Sam. After talking with Sam for awhile, Castiel found them in the library with a worried expression.

"Dean, you silenced the bond? Why did you do that? Is something wrong, beloved?" Castiel asked. The fake Dean shook his head.

"No, don't worry. I just wanted my head to myself for a little bit, baby. Okay?" He asked, smiling lightly. Cas narrowed his eyes but nodded curtly. The fake Dean sighed in relief, but then had to face a questioning Sam. "What? I need my own time, don't I? Stop being a bitch."

"Stop being a jerk." Sam smiled. The fake Dean smiled back.

This was going to be too easy.

* * *

Castiel didn't know what it was, but there was something off about Dean. Besides the fact that he had cut off their bond for now a week, but also that he was getting distant from Cas. Whenever he got a leg cramp, or he was hungry, instead of helping him, he would just sort of watch him. Dean usually helped, but now he became an almost outside person viewing the inside.

And it scared Castiel.

Very much.

The only advantage of having a singular mind again was being able to try and figure out what was happening to Dean, but Cas started to have doubts. About the babies, their marriage, and even their bond itself. One day, Castiel decided to confront Dean.

"What has been the matter with you recently, Dean? You have distanced yourself very much. In fact, we have not had intercourse in over a week. You broke our bond for now ten days and their is no sign that you will open it back up. What has happened?" Castiel pleaded. Dean looked at him calmly and frowned.

"Because, Castiel." Cas flinched at the harsh tone Dean was using. "When I had sex with you, I never thought that you were going to get fat like this! Or that you were going to turn into such a whiny bitch! I would have thought twice before asking you to marry me." Dean said harshly. Castiel melted to the floor, unable to move. Dean took it as an advantage. "Honestly, baby." Dean hissed the word. "Did you ever think I was actually okay with having a baby? Let alone two. I should have left while I had a chance." Dean yelled. Castiel covered his ears and curled into a ball, not wanting to hear anything. He pried at the bond, begging him to open it. Then, Castiel got a glimpse of Dean's mind after prodding and pulling all he could while he stood in front of him, crying out insults and slander. Dean was not in this room, but instead he was angry at some woman who seemed so utterly familiar. And in that moment...Castiel knew what was going on.

"You are not Dean. You...are a thing that is wearing my beloved's skin." Castiel spat as he stood up, fuming. He felt his wings expand in the space that humans could not see, but feel. Not-Dean shrunk back with wide innocent eyes.

"Cas, baby. What are you doing?" He stuttered.

"Dean has never, ever called me baby. I have always been his 'babe' and him my beloved. Tell me what you are before I smite you!" Castiel yelled with Heavenly power. The glass of water on the table nearby shattered into a million pieces, as well as the lightbulb in the lamp as Castiel's real voice threatened to burst through. Not-Dean whimpered and covered his face.

At that moment, Sam came running in with a knife drawn searching for a threat.

"Cas, what's going on? Why is Dean crying?" Sam asked, confusion dancing across his face. Castiel looked at him with fury in his stare.

"I need your silver knife." He asked much to Sam's surprise. Sam took it out from his belt and handed it over. Castiel grabbed Not-Dean's arm and cut across it hastily. The wound blistered and burned as he screamed in pain. Sam jumped back in shock.

"A shifter?! But if he's here, where the hell is Dean?!" Sam asked the creature. He smiled menacingly and spat in his direction. Castiel grabbed his shoulders and looked into his stolen emerald eyes.

"You took my mate. Then you thought I wouldn't notice that you had taken his place? Who put you up to this because it is obvious you are not smart enough to have planned all this alone." Castiel asked, his anger seeping through his words. Not-Dean gulped and looked from side to side.

"She told me this may happen. And that you would probably kill me no matter what, so I might as well tell you. Naomi has Dean. She is keeping him so I can maintain a link for his memories and demeanor. I was suppose to keep an eye on you and tell Heaven what I saw. They then told me that if I hurt you emotionally, then you could go into premature labor, which would most likely kill both the nephilims." He admitted. He looked up at Sam, then to Castiel. "I apologize, but they were going to kill my family and me if I didn't. I will tell you where he is, just...please don't kill me!" He pleaded, breaking into a pile of sobs. Castiel exchanged looks with Sam before nudging him with the knife.

"Tell us and we will go and find him. If we do not succeed, you die. If we do, then we'll 'cross that bridge' when we get there." Castiel said harshly. Sam took him down to the dungeon and made sure he was secure. Then, Sam ran back up with a pale face.

"Sam, what happened? What's wrong?" Cas asked frantically. "Did you find out where Dean is?"

He nodded weakly as looked up and Cas with grim eyes.

"He's a prisoner of Heaven, which means...that's where he is. We have to break into Heaven."


	7. Knock Knock Knocking On Heaven's Door

Dean had lost count of the days since he last saw Castiel. With his head so pitifully empty of the bond that he once held so closely to his heart, Dean was broken. Naomi knew this. Once a day, she would come into his cell and drill into his mind to find information. Information about Castiel, the babies, Sam, his family; anything she could get. By the end, Dean was screaming in pain and nearly dead. Then, Naomi would heal him and put him back in the prison. This went on for ten months, and everyday, Dean prayed for his angel to come for him, but he never did.

"You keep praying for Castiel, and yet you know he will not come. Why do you do this?" Naomi asked one day before the daily torture. Dean laughed weakly.

"You've seen every thing in my head, and you still ask me things? You must be stupid or something." Dean spat back. Naomi slapped him across the face, filling his mouth with blood. "I think you forgot, Naomi. I was tortured in Hell for thirty years before I gave in. A few months of drilling won't get me."

"I know that you were in Hell. You are the one that caused this entire mess." She hissed at him, strapping him to the table as usual. "So now, you are being punished again. And you are helping Heaven. The children you fathered could be the decimation of the angel species. Do you honestly think I would let them live?" Naomi's mouth curled into a cruel smile.

"What? What do you do to Mary Jo and Bobby?!" Dean yelled, pulling at his bonds.

"You see, Castiel has allowed himself to be corrupted by emotions. So now, we are using them to our advantage. While there is only a single nephilim on Earth, another was attempted about a century ago. The angel was emotionally compromised and let them over take her. She went into premature labor at about six months and the child died. Instead of trying to kill Castiel ourselves, we are letting him live knowing he was the one who killed his children. He will also blame you." Naomi explained, tying Dean's head down and putting a leather strap over his mouth. She grabbed the drill and smiled menacingly. "Let's begin, shall we?"

The halls echoed with Dean's screams, as usual, but today, tears dripped down his face in mourning for his lost children and mate.

* * *

"This extremely bad, Sam. If Dean has been gone for only ten days on earth, then that means it is the equivalent of ten months in Heaven. Who knows what has happened to him in that time?" Castiel cried at Sam once he found out where Dean was being held. Sam felt his throat constrict in fear for his brother. Dean was all too familiar with torture, but that did not make it any easier to think about.

"Is...I mean...would you know if he...um..."Sam trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. Cas widened his eyes in fear and disbelief.

"No! He is not dead! I would know...but Sam, I'm really scared." Cas said, shrinking into a chair.

"I know Cas, me too. But that won't help us. Can you feel the bond thing? Is it still there?" Sam asked, getting down to business. Cas nodded.

"Yes, but it is cut off. I will see if I can try and break through. Give me a minute." Castiel stood with difficulty and closed his eyes. He journeyed into his own mind, searching for the spot he knew so well. The forest green spot gave off waves of apology, most likely what Dean last sent before he was forced to cut the bond. Castiel went to the spot and put an imaginary hand on it. Through it, all he felt was white. A painfully blank white. He unfurled his wings in their shared mind and flew straight into the spot. It gave little, but Castiel managed to get through to his hunter's broken mind. He now knew why the bond was tainted with white. It was a white hot pain. One that Dean could hardly comprehend himself, and yet it was normal for his brain now. Castiel knew he was not observed as he broke into his mate's mind, so he made himself known as the drill was removed from Dean's eye.

_Beloved? Oh my beloved, I am so sorry. Do not let Naomi know I am here._

_CAS!?_ The sound was horrible to hear. It was disbelieving and crippled, and it broke Cas apart to hear it.

_Yes, I am here. I love you my wonderful hunter, and I am coming for you._

_Love...you...babe._  Then the drill attacked Dean's mind again, throwing Castiel backwards and out of Dean's thoughts once more. Though he felt utterly broken, Dean had still called him 'babe' and been able to say 'I love you'. Something the shifter never did, and it made Cas swell with longing and love. Sam ran over to the angel, who had been thrown to the ground by the sheer force of the pain in his mind. Castiel got help from Sam to stand.

"Sam, he is in Heaven's prison. Everyday for the past ten months, he has been tortured by Naomi for information. He never gave any, but that does not matter. She drilled into his mind and retrieved every detail of our lives. The only thing that remains a mystery to her is how the bond between Dean and I works. But she is close, and if she breaks into it, then she might be able to sever it, which could kill us both." Castiel explained. Sam sucked in a shocked breath.

"Well, can you get us to Heaven? Both of us?" Sam asked, hoping the answer was yes. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a moment.

"Yes. I believe so. It will be hard in my current state, but it will not harm the babies. Once we reach Heaven, I will be at a higher strength, so that may help as well." Cas said. He unsheathed his angel blade and nodded towards the door. "Go get the angel sword you have, we are going to need it."

Sam ran up the stairs and outside to the car. When he came back, Castiel was standing at the table in the library. He was sobbing into the sleeve of his trench coat, a pitiful sight that made Sam sprint to the weeping angel and pull him into a hug, hesitant of the baby bump that protruded from the top of his pants.

"Its gonna be okay, Cas. We are going to find Dean and then you and him are going to have a pair of kids that are gong to drive me nuts, got it?" Sam scolded, smiling softly. Cas nodded his head and wiped away the tears. He grasped Sam's shoulder and stood up straight.

"I got it. I am going to fly us to a personal Heaven first, then we can travel to the prison from there, once I get my strength back that is." Castiel explained. "Are you ready?" Sam gripped the angel sword tighter in his hand and nodded.

"As I'll ever be." Then, they were gone. In a mere second, they appeared again in a large field. There was a man in the distance flying a kite, but other than that, it was empty. Sam landed hard, but kept upright. Castiel, however, fell immediately after stopping. There was blood streaming from his nose as he struggled to sit up. Sam knelt down as pulled him so he could look him in the eye. "Cas? Are you okay?"

"I will be in a moment. Just...hold on." Cas panted, trying to catch his breath. A light came from his eyes and mouth. Sam shut his eyes and waited for the light to subside. In front of him was Castiel in his normal attire...but he had no baby bump to speak of, and yet he was smiling.

"CAS! What happened? Where did the babies go?" Sam cried as he stood up. Cas looked down at his stomach and furrowed his eyebrows. Then he looked back up.

"Well, the reason I had a distended abdomen in the first place was because this Vessel needed extra space to hold the full extra Grace. Now that I am in Heaven, there is no need for it because this form is only a means to an end so you do not burn." Castiel said. Sam scoffed.

"Thanks for that."

"You are welcome. Now, let us find Dean." Cas said. He touched his fingers to Sam's forehead and flew to the prison. They landed in front of a large stone building. It was somewhat menacing, as though it knew its own purpose and showed it. Cas looked around and then gestured for Sam to follow him inside. Cas opened the doors and gripped his angel blade tighter. Sam shifted the hand of his sword and gulped nervously. A scream echoed along the wall, but it was too feminine, most likely another angel. Then, a bloodcurdling scream of both pain and sorrow pierced the near silence. Castiel immediately recognized it, as did Sam. They nodded at each other then began running down the hall. An angel appeared in front of them with an angel sword.

"Sam!" Cas yelled as the random angel lunged at the Winchester. Sam side stepped with precision and stabbed at the angel's chest. White light poured out of his wound and features as he fell to the ground. Sam looked up at Castiel who was fighting off another angel. Castiel pierced her and she fell to the floor, wings searing the ground. Another of Dean's screams rang out and Castiel and Sam broke into a sprint again. They came to a room that was obviously locked. Cas could feel the pain of his mate as he was so close to him. It was unbelievable that Dean had lasted this long, let along had the strength to give back the remarks to Naomi's questions. Sam knelt down to the lock and started to pick it and Cas looked up and down the halls for more threats, but found none. A click rang out as the door unlocked, Sam opening it hastily.

Dean was lying in a chair, mostly limp, but still screaming. He had a drill through his eye, blood streaming down his face mimicking tears in their patterns. Naomi looked up and scowled.

"NO!" She screamed as she pushed the drill further into Dean's skull. Castiel felt it before anything could happen. The drill had brushed the bond and now, the bond was going to fight back. It itched for some of Castiel's Grace, and he willingly obliged. At that moment, a blinding light filled Dean's features, allowing him to easily brake the straps that had held him. He stood with white light pouring from his eyes. He looked from Castiel to Sam, then turned to face Naomi.

"You have hurt me. You have nearly killed me, and that was before you even set foot in this room. You took me from my mate, brother, and children, and now, you will die. I am the mate of Castiel, angel of Thursday, and you took me...wrong move, bitch!" Dean shouted with multiple voices, his own being drowned out by several others that shook the room with power. An archangel sword unsheathed itself in his hand, and he grabbed Naomi's shoulder and plunged the blade through her chest. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground. Her wings burned to the floor quickly as she died, putting a smug smile on Dean's face. Dean turned to face Sam and Cas again, smiling with no humor. "You see, to forget that this body was meant to be the Vessel of Michael himself, a bit of Grace from you, Castiel, has done nothing to harm this body. Thank you Castiel for access to your Grace. It will now return it." Dean exhaled and the white faded from his eyes. The returned green irises were still bloodshot as they fluttered closed and Dean fell to the floor. Hard.

"Dean! Beloved, please! Answer me!" Cas yelled as he ran to the slumped body of his husband. Sam felt tears swell behind his eyes, but he pushed then back and felt for a pulse on Dean's neck. He sighed in relief as he found it, weak, but still pumping.

"Cas, you gotta heal him. His brain is fried from her. Use your mojo." Sam said, hoping it would be that simple.

"Yes, of course." Cas agreed weakly as he pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead. The wounds on his face closed instantly, along with the pained expression on his sleeping face. It smoothed out into on that Cas was used to seeing when he woke up beside his hunter. It was then that Cas and Sam realized how bad Dean was. He had a beard from not shaving in so long, he was sickly thin and his cheeks were caving him on themselves. Castiel put his fingers on his again, but this time it was to make Dean whole again. His features filled back up, his clothes were no longer hanging off him, the facial hair disappeared, and the man Castiel had married reappeared. Castiel wondered if that was what it felt like to Dean when Castiel had returned from Prurgatory. Castiel grabbed Dean in his arms, put a hand on Sam'shore head and flew back to the bunker.

Cas landed with a thud, groaning in pain has he felt his belly skin growing back over the babies. Dean landed on top of him, and Sam was on the ground somewhere close. But all Castiel could comprehend was the wonderful presence of Dean above him once more...even if he weighed more than he remembered. Dean groaned loudly and rolled off of Castiel. Cas sat up with difficulty and looked at Dean. He pressed frantic kisses all over Dean's face, trying to get him to respond.

"Dean" kiss "wake" kiss "up." Cas pleaded. Dean peeled his eyes open with extreme difficulty and looked at his lovely blue eyed angel. He tried to talk, but his throat betrayed him and closed with relief of seeing him. Dean pawed lightly at the bond, attempting to open it, but failing. Castiel touched the connection and it instantly flared open in a wonderful display of scarlet, sapphire, emerald, and magenta. Only Dean and Cas could see it, but it was an intimate feeling. They regained each other's mind, and Dean wasted no time in reclaiming the angel for himself.

_Cas...you're okay._

_Beloved, you are the one who was tortured for months by Naomi, and yet you ask if I am okay? You truly amaze me Dean Winchester._

_No, babe, she...she told me that the shifter was going to try and get you to go into labor way early, and...it would have killed Mary and Bobby. It nearly killed me thinking that you would be hurting like that, and the twins would've died. I just...I love you, Cas._

_As I love you, Dean._ Castiel bent and pressed a final kiss to Dean's lips and then tried to get up. Dean laughed when he saw Cas struggling, but helped him up and hugged him. Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck affectionately. Sam coughed as he saw the pair getting closer and closer.

"I get it that you haven't seen Cas in awhile Dean, but that doesn't mean you can break the 'no sex in front of Sam' rule." Sam scolded playfully. He went and hugged his brother tightly. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks Sammy. Thanks both of you for coming to get me and killing Naomi." Dean said, much to the confusion of Sam, and Cas.

"What do you mean, Dean? You killed her? Don't you remember going all 'angel' on her?" Sam asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Dean was surprised.

"What?" He asked plainly.

"Dean, you asked for a portion of my Grace to defend yourself when she pierced the bond. I had assumed it was self conscious, but now I can see it was instinct." Castiel explained.

"So. We can share Grace?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"It would appear so. But I recommend against it unless it is truly necessary." Cas demanded. Dean nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Now, I am freaking exhausted. I haven't slept right in over ten months. My bed missed me." Dean grinned. Cas smiled mischievously.

_Not as much as I have missed you in your bed, beloved._

_Oh I doubt that, babe._

_Why don't you prove it?_

Cas winked and led Dean to their room where they spent the entire night and next day. The argument was left undecided because they were far too caught up in euphoria to even remember the date, let alone an argument.


	8. Well Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted sexual assault in this chapter

Castiel decided that his favorite month of his pregnancy so far has been the seventh month. The constant hunger for strange things had finally gone, along with the tiredness that seemed to come with everything he did at first. The only downside was the fact that his abdomen kept growing, which Dean thought was cute, so Castiel guessed it couldn't be all that bad. Dean though, was curious as to the reasoning behind many of the cravings he got once Cas had enough sense to answer without a hasty "because I want it Dean." Cas couldn't really explain it, but he did end up finding on or two things that he kept eating.

_Really Cas? You actually tried fish fingers and custard? That is so gross man._

_Do not knock it Dean. It was quite delicious and I think that you may even like it._

_Yeah, right._

But of course, there were problems; they were the Winchesters, there were bound to be problems. Castiel could no longer use many of his angelic powers, so Sam and Dean had to leave him alone in the bunker when they found a relatively close hunt. Cas knew that monsters wouldn't stop attacking just because he was pregnant, but it didn't mean he was happy with the outcome. The bond was kept strong though between Dean and Cas. Sometimes Dean would send a hello from Sam too, mostly to brighten his angel's mood. But however strong the bond was, it could never make up for the lack of touch between them. It left Castiel feeling very lonely, waiting for his hunter to come home.

One night, when Dean and Sam were scheduled to come home, Dean called.

"I'm really sorry, Cas. But this ghost we were hunting ended up being something completely different than we thought. We're going to be gone for probably another day, okay?" Dean explained, sadness in his voice from being so far away from his husband. Cas sighed and agreed.

"Okay, Dean. Just get home safely. I love you."

"Love you too, babe." Dean hung up. Cas flopped down on the bed with a sigh and he felt the bind close as Dean drifted off to sleep. For once, Castiel wasn't tired. In fact he just wanted to do…something. Anything really. Then Cas sat up suddenly.

Dean did it often when he was upset or lonely, why not him? Cas thought with a shrug. He grabbed his trench coat to cover his belly and walked out of the bunker. Castiel knew there was one not too far, so he would walk (waddle). It didn't take too long to get there, he stood outside and looked at the neon sign flashing brightly.  _Lyon Saloon_

Cas walked in the bar and went straight for the counter. A blonde woman was tending the counter, she looked at Castiel with a soft brown gaze.

"Hello, sweet cheeks. What can I do for you?" She asked, showing a smile of pearly white teeth. Cas thought for a moment before sitting at the stool and responding.

"May I have a beer please?" He asked politely. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Okay…what brand do you want?" Cas was taken a bit aback. There was different types of beer? He had just assumed they were all the same.

"Ummm…I guess I will have your cheapest, please." He decided. She nodded in agreement and got the bottle. With a sharp twist, the cap came off and landed in the trash behind the bar. She set it on the counter and smiled at him.

"So, what brings you here, stranger? Never seen you in here." She inquired, leaning a little forward. Cas smiled awkwardly and looked around.

"Um, I am not here to flirt. Apologies. But I am married." Cas explained, holding up his hand to show off his ring. She laughed.

"Of course not honey. Besides, you're not exactly my type. I'm lesbian, so no worries. The name is June, by the way." June held out her hand for him to shake. He took it, relieved she would not try anything.

"My name is Castiel. My husband is out of town and I was kind of sad. He usually comes to bars when he feels similarly, so I tried it. It s not working like I thought it would." Cas admitted, taking a sip of the beer. It was cold, but bitter. Cas had only had beer one other time, and that had been solely out of nervousness. He decided it didn't taste too bad, so he took another swig.

"Makes sense. I would do the same thing if my girlfriend was out of town. Is he away on business?" She asked, looking honestly curious. Castiel thought for a second.

"Yes, he is doing his job. Its a family business, so he is with his brother." Cas explained. June nodded and looked down at some of the other customers.

"I have to go real quick and serve some of these guys, but I'll be right back, honey." June smiled and walked away, leaving Cas to his drink. He was able to take another sip before a hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him around to face someone. The hand belonged to a man, who was probably 45 years old, with dark, oily hair and dark eyes. The gaze he had set on Cas was predatory and hazy all at once, and he was smiling with damaged teeth. He smelled heavily of alcohol, especially when he exhaled in shock of seeing Cas' face.

"Hellllooooo, hot stuff. What brings someone like you to a place like this?" The drunk slurred. Castiel furrowed his brows and scooched away from him a little.

"I do not wish to speak with someone so inebriated. You may say something you will regret later." Cas suggested with a scowl. The man laughed and leaned forward.

"I'm gonna regret it later if I don't get you home with me." He whispered. Castiel widened his eyes and got up from the stool.

"I am married!" He declared loudly. The drunken man got up too and grinned even wider.

"You said so yourself, he's out of town. Nothing to stop you pretty boy." He suggested, trying to wink at him. Castiel looked down the bar for June and waved her down.

"June, thank you very much for speaking to me, but I believe it is time for me to leave." Cas said as he put down a few dollars for the beer. She looked at the man who was swaying on his feet and scowled.

"No problem, honey. Just remember, you are welcome back here. Actually, take my number. I would love to meet up with you sometimes. Maybe our significant others can meet, too." June proposed, and Castiel smiled at her.

"I am sure he would love that, thank you." She found a pen and wrote down a number on the back of his hand with her name signed  _June xoxo._  Castiel looked at the man who had hit on him with a poisoned glance and left the bar. Cas walked down the streets in the darkness, not afraid, because he had fought nearly anything that he would possibly face in the night. When he was heading down an alley, Castiel heard footsteps from behind him. Someone was following hi with staggered steps, bumping into things occasionally. Cas turned to see what it was, hoping he wouldn't have to fight anyone or thing while he was so pregnant. Instead of a monster, he found the man from the bar. The drunk smiled lopsidedly and sauntered up to Castiel.

"Hey, hot stuff. I told you I was gonna regret it if I didn't bring you home." He said, getting uncomfortably close. Cas stepped away and sneered at him.

"I told you you would do something you would regret. Please, leave before I ha-" Cas was cut off by the crash of the drunk's lips to his. He smelled of whiskey and tried to pry Cas' mouth open with his tongue. Castiel pushed him away hastily and wiped his mouth. He then reared back and punched the man. He staggered back and held his face. He looked up and spat some blood from his mouth to the side. Then, he strode unbelievably fast to Castiel and pinned his hands against the wall of the alley.

"Big no no, hot stuff. I was going to be gentle, but you've forced my hand." He whispered in Castiel's ear before trailing sloppy kisses down the column of Cas' throat. Cas was frozen, he couldn't find the strength to pull away, even though he was disgusted by the man. His Grace told him to smite the man, he was a threat to Castiel and the babies' safety, so kill him. The humanity inside Dean's mind that had rubbed off on Cas said to take him to the police for justice. Then the man's hand moved from Cas' wrist to between his legs, and that decided it. Castiel's eyes blazed white and the man was suddenly on the other side of the alley, pinned to the wall by an invisible force that was Cas' Grace. The man immediately sobered, eyes blown wide in fear. "What are you?" He cried out, shaking.

"I am Castiel Winchester. Angel of the Lord and not the person that you planned on assaulting. Leave now and never let me see your putrid face ever again." Castiel said, his voice echoing loudly off the walls, his power evident. The drunk nodded furiously as tears streaked down his dirty face. Cas let him fall to the ground, and as soon as he hit the stone, he started running away. Cas sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. He cradled his stomach tenderly and pulled himself off the wall. Castiel walked back to the bunker without incident. He got back and went to the shower, trying to wash off the filth he felt from that disgusting man. After the nearly hour long shower, he went to his and Dean's room and curled up on the bed. It was really cold, more than usual. But Castiel just wanted to sleep and forget everything.

* * *

_Cas? Cas wake up babe._

_Mmm, Dean?_

_Yeah, its me._

_What is the matter, beloved? Has something happened? Are you coming home?_

_Well, yeah. But...w _hat happened last night? Your Grace woke me up from a dead sleep. It was like...like it was telling me to come and save you from something.__

_Oh..._

_What do you mean...'oh'?_

_I went to a bar, much like you have when you are lonely. And...something happened._

_Cas. Tell me what happened, now._

_Dean, there was a man there. He...he kissed me._

_WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAS?_ Dean's mind filled with hurt, anger and complete and utter betrayal. Castiel tried to send reassurance, but it was hastily tossed aside.

 _Dean, it isn't like that. I tried to tell him I was married, but he cornered me in an alley._ All the anger Dean felt immediately evaporated and was replaced by apology and horrible pain for Dean's mate.

_Oh god, babe. I am so sorry. Are...are you okay? That slimeball didn't hurt you, right?_

_Dean, I am an angel of the Lord. I simply threw him against the wall and threatened his life. Is that not the Winchester way?_ Dean laughed weakly, and Cas could feel him nod.

_It definetly is. No worries Cas. And by the way, who is June? That name keeps popping up in your mind. Why the hell is there an 'xoxo' after her name?_

_Oh, she is a woman I met at the bar. She was quite kind to me._ Small hints of jealousy washed against Cas' mind and he chuckled.  _Dean, she is lesbian._

_Oh. Oh! Cool. Maybe we can hook her up with Charlie._

_No, she had a partner. She did, however, give me her number so we may get together at some point._

_That sounds nice, Cas. And I have a surprise for you._

_What is it?_  At that moment, Dean came bursting through the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Heya Cas! We're home!" He announced. He stripped off his boots, pants and shirt and slid into the warm bed beside Castiel and wrapped his arms around his mate. Cas was still shocked slightly that he was here. Dean felt the confusion in his mind and laughed lightly. "I woke you up when I knew we were close. I drove all night so I could be back with you as soon as possible."

"Oh, Dean. I missed you so much. I am sorry about the bar incident. It was my fa-" Cas tried to explain before Dean silenced him with a passionate kiss.

"Don't say its your fault, babe. Its his fault for being a douche and a predator. I'm just happy you and the kids are okay. Speaking of which..." Dean threw aside the comforter and lifted Castiel's shirt to show his stomach to the cool air. "We are very excited for you two. I love you Mary Elizabeth Winchester." He kissed one side of Cas' belly. "I love you Bobby John Winchester." He kissed the other side. He smiled and kissed Cas again on the lips. "I love you Castiel Winchester." Cas smiled contently and let waves of happiness wash through both their minds, tinting the bond a glowing orange. Cas pulled his shirt back down and laid on Dean's broad chest.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."


	9. It's A Baby!

Dean was happy.

He was content with his married life, and babies on the way, and most of all with his beautiful mate. Castiel was eight months along and his abdomen had streched wide. If you put your hands on it, you could feel two fluttering beating hearts and slight movements from the little half-Graces. Sam had suggested to stop hunting at month eight, which Dean reluctantly agreed to. Cas needed him now more than ever.

"Don't worry Dean, we can call Garth and get will get other hunters to cover the cases around us." Sam had said to try and ease Dean's weariness. Dean mumbled an agreement.

"Yeah, I know. But i gotta say, its kinda nice just taking a break and hanging out in the Bat Cave." Dean grinned when Sam rolled his eyes. Cas shuffled into the room adorned in a large bathrobe. He normally wore his robe nowadays. Dean liked to call it his 'pregnancy trench coat'. "Morning babe." Dean said happily. The angel nodded in Dean's direction and went immediately to the kitchen for cereal.

"How much has he been sleeping?" Sam asked once he was out of the room. Dean shrugged and laughed a little.

"I dunno. But I just know that its been a lot." Dean said. Sam nodded and wrinkled his forehead.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing? That he's been sleeping I mean. I know that he is kinda human cause of the babies, but is he suppose to sleep and eat so much?" Sam inquired, honestly curious and concerned.

"I am still a celestial being Sam, though my stomach has become the size of a celestial body. I can hear you." Castiel yelled from the kitchen. Dean laughed, both at the annoyance tinting his mind and at the flustered face of Sam.

"Nice Sammy." Dean commented. "You pissed my angel off. He is **definitely** not a morning person..." He taunted playfully. Cas came in the room with a bowl and a spoon sticking out of his mouth.

"Good morning Dean. Sam, I would appreciate if you abstained from calling me human. Please? Though, I enjoy the term 'my angel', Dean." Cas said politely between bites of cereal. Sam shrugged, and Dean blushed through the bond.

"Sure, Cas. Sorry."

"No apology is necessary. But, I have a question." Castiel said, turning to face the brothers at the end of the table.

"Shoot." Dean said. Cas hinted at confusion on why Dean wanted him to shoot, so Dean clarified. "I mean, go ahead."

"Oh. What is a 'baby shower'? I sincerely hope it is not a shower of children." Cas asked innocently. Both Sam and Dean burst into long peals of laughter, much to the discomfort of Castiel.

"Cas, a baby shower is...well its a party that celebrates you being pregnant." Sam explained. Cas nodded with understanding.

"That makes far more sense than I originally thought..." He mused, taking another bite of cereal.

"Where did you hear about it?" Sam asked him, curious. Castiel shrugged and finished off his cereal.

"Dean and I were watching the movie  _Clueless_ and they mentioned it." Cas explained. Dean nearly choked on air. Sam stared at Dean with a gaping mouth. _  
_

" _Clueless_? Like, the chick flick movie? YOU ACTUALLY HAD HIM WATCH THAT?" Sam exclaimed, beginning to laugh extremely hard, his face growing red, mirroring Dean's red face, but for different reasons.

"Shut up. You know you love that movie." Dean accused.

"Yeah, but you're my macho older brother who hates all things chick flicky. Apparently, your husband can bring out things I've never seen in you." Sam suggested. Dean nodded and walked over to where Cas was sitting and Dean planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Damn straight."

"No Dean, you really aren't." Sam shot back. Castiel sat with confusion leaking through the bond.

_Babe, why are you confused?_

_If a baby shower is for pregnant women...may I have one? Or is it not allowed because I am in a male Vessel?_

_Of course it is okay! In fact, that is a nice idea. Wanna have a baby shower?_

_If that is okay, beloved._

_Hell yeah! It would give us something to do. We can invite Charlie!_

"Sam, Dean and I just talked...and would you be opposed to a baby shower for me?" Cas asked with intrigued eyes. Sam stopped from laughing from earlier and thought for a second.

"Of course not. We can invite Charlie! I'm sure she'll be happy. And also...we haven't told her about the twins. We are never going to hear the end of it." Sam admitted with a groan. Dean and Cas exchanged a look and a few thoughts.

"You get to tell her." Dean said to Sam. Sam widened his eyes and shook his head.

"NO! I had to tell her the first time! I am not taking the wrath again." Sam argued. Before Dean could hold out his hand for rock-paper-scissors, a hint of inquiry hint his mind.

_May I play?_

_Babe, you wanna play Sam?_

_If I can._

_Be my guest._

Castiel looked at Sam and held out his hand, looking innocent. Sam chuckled and held his hand out.

"One...two...three" Sam said, putting out a rock. Cas had paper and looked up at Sam.

"I win. You tell her." He smiled, resting a hand on his belly. Sam looked at him and at his still out stretched hand. Dean could not stop laughing, his face growing red. He was gasping by the time Sam had begun to pout. Castiel leaned back in the chair and folded his hands over his abdomen. Contentment was flowing through the bond, double sided in a orange glow. At that moment, Dean became worried.

 _Beloved? Why are you worried? Is something wrong?_ Cas asked with concern, looking into Dean's green eyes with conviction.

_Nothing, its just...I am really happy._

_And...?_

_That doesn't happen._

Castiel turned sharply to look at Dean where he sat, ignoring the slight protest from his distended stomach. Sam had already left the room to call Charlie, so it was just the pair of them. Cas' eyes had their angelic fury that scared Dean still.

"I said it once, and I will say it until you get it through your thick, human skull. Good things do happen." He growled, anger seeping through the bond to tint Dean's mind with anger.

"Cas, listen. Last time I felt this happy, Naomi took me. Kinda put a damper at that. I just feel like I can't get too happy, or something will happen to us. I can't let that happen. You're only a few months from your due date!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Castiel stood and glared at him.

"That does not mean that you cannot be happy, Dean." Castiel hissed, leaving the room in huff. Dean closed the bond because he knew this most likely a temporary mood thing. He definitely did not want to hear the insults in Enochian that Cas was probably coming up with. Dean picked up the cereal bowl Cas left behind and took it to the kitchen. Dean knew that no love was lost between them, it would be impossible to get Dean to stop loving Castiel, and Dean knew that Castiel was going to feel the same way, even after Dean's body died.

"Dammit, Dean. What did you do to Cas?" Sam asked from the doorway. Dean spun around and saw his brother leaning against the frame of the door jam. Dean scoffed and scrubbed the dish unnecessarily hard.

"I just said I was worried, because the last time I was this happy, Naomi took me and tortured me for a little less than a year." Dean spat at Sam.

"Why can't you just take what you get and hope it doesn't go away instead of expecting it to? You can't live your life like that!" Sam exclaimed, for pulling Dean to face him. "Just, accept that you are happy with your life, and that the world isn't out to get you for once!"

"So, what am I going to do, Mr. I-Can-Fix-Everything?" Dean asked with false sweetness. Sam thought for a second, then Cas came into the room.

"Hello Sam. I came in here to tell you that you should probably call Charlie back. Perhaps a baby shower would make us too happy. Can't risk it." Castiel turned to face Dean on the last words, then walked out the door again.

"Dude, that would be perfect! Throw a surprise party for him!" Sam said once he was sure Castiel was out of earshot. He still whispered though, not wanting him to eavesdrop.

"A surprise baby shower? How does that work? But, yeah. I think that'd be good. When did Charlie say that she was coming?" Dean asked.

"She said she was going to need all of three hours to get here, so pretty much anytime would be good."

"Great. Call her back and tell her the plan, then have her come immediately. You and I will go out and get supplies." Dean decided. Sam nodded in agreement and grabbed his phone.

"Hey, Charlie?...No we aren't cancelling, I was calling because we have a change in plans...No...Yes, surprise party for Cas...Haha, no. Dean screwed up, so we are helping him apologize...Okay, bye." Sam hung up and turned to Dean who was grabbing the keys to the Impala. Dean was focusing on the bond. He pried it open for a second and sent a few waves of mock disapproval.

_Babe, Sam and I are going out. See ya._

_Why would I care?_

_No reason, just telling you._

_Good bye, tha_ _n._ Cas replied with a hasty snap of the bond. The golden spot in Dean's mind pulsed with anger and hurt. While it mad Dean unhappy that he was doing this to Cas, he hoped it would be worth it to see his reaction. Dean met Sam in the garage and got into the Impala. Sam leaned down and looked through the window.

"We are not taking the Impala. Take one of the trucks. We are going to have a  _lot_ to bring home." Sam chuckled as Dean got out and mumbled. He got into one of the Men of Letter's trucks and looked at Sam in the passenger seat.

"Fine, lets go."

* * *

Dean was not prepared for the shower. He had been to one in Cicero with Lisa, but even then it was completely boring and he didn't pay any attention to how or why everything happened.

The first stop was Babies R Us, so Sam could get a gift for the kids. He managed to find a reasonably priced crib and got two. They also found clothes, bottles, formula, diapers and a few other things that the teenage worker who helped them said were 'must haves'.

"Damn, babies are freaking expensive." Dean mused as he walked outside to put the large bags and boxes in the trunk. Sam laughed.

"Did you think they were gonna be cheap? Just because we were, doesn't mean you would ever allow your little princess to have anything hard in her life. I feel sorry for whoever tries to date her." Sam cooed, and Dean paled.

"Just...don't talk about that. I am going to murder any guy who goes near her." Dean growled as he got in the car. His brother kept laughing as they drove to the party supplies store. They got inside and tried to find a worker. An older woman met them, her graying hair was curled neatly and she smiled warmly.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked sweetly. Her name tag read  _Marion,_ so Dean gave her a wide grin.

"Well, Marion, I am looking for the baby shower aisle. My...wife is having a shower for our babies, and well, she is sick right now, so my brother and I are here to shop." Dean said politely. She blushed, at both of them.

"Come right down here boys, I'll show you the aisle." She shuffled down the furthest aisle and showed them a long row of blue and pink things for a baby shower. She looked at Dean and smiled again. "Is it going to be a girl or a boy?"

"Um, actually...both. We're having twins." Dean said, picking up a few rolls of powder blue and pale pink streamers and putting them in the basket.

"Aww. Children are wonderful. I have three of my own, all grown now though. I have a few grandchildren as well. I suggest you get this package of cookies. The mothers-to-be almost always get hungry. Also..." She puttered up and down the aisle, pointing out good things to get, and before long both Winchesters had full arms and baskets. After they left with a small wave to Marion, Dean wanted to get Cas a cake.

"Dude, you hate cake. Why do you want to get him one?" Sam had asked from the passenger seat. They pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and Dean looked at Sam.

"But I love Cas. And its for a celebration! He likes cake, and its his party. So we are getting cake. Got it?" Dean commanded. Sam put his hands up in mock surrender, but grinned widely as Dean went to the confection counter. Sam went off into the store to get something, he wouldn't say what though. Dean searched through the In the glass case was a perfect cake, swirls of blue and pink on it and it said  _Congradulations_  on the top. Dean thought for a second and asked the baker if he could write something else on the cake. The baker and asked what he would like to be on it. Dean smiled and told him, causing the baker to smile as well. The cake went into the white box and Dean payed for it. He met up with Sam at the exit, and Sam had a bag that was opaque, so there was no telling what was inside. When he asled what it was, he only received a shake of the head, so, in turn, Dean did not allow Sam to see the cake he got. Seemed fair.

On the way back to the bunker, Sam got a call from Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie...what?...Great, we are almost home...Yeah, will you stay in the garage until we get there?...Because! Its a surprise party! If Cas sees you, everyone know you'll spill the beans...Okay, see you then...Bye" Sam hung up and looked at the clock. "We've been gone for an hour and half. How long do you think it'll take to set up the library for the party?"

"Hell if I know! I've never done this before." Dean exclaimed, pulling into the garage. Sam chuckled lightly and got out of the car and went to the back.

"I did once. Amelia dragged me to one when I was with her. It was really boring, but I learned a bit." Sam said, getting the bags. Charlie came from around the corner and saw them. She broke into a grin and went to help them.

"Hi guys!" Charlie said. She squeezed Dean in an embrace, then did the same to Sam. Charlie crossed her arms and looked at Dean. "Why didn't you tell me you were having twins? That is something the god-queen needs to know!" She cried. Dean and Sam shushed her.

"Stop talking so loud! Cas can hear you! He's a celestial being, even while pregnant." Sam whispered. She moved her hand to her mouth. She made the movement of zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Dean rolled his eyes and looked into his mind. he bind wasn't angry any more, in fact it was nearly completely cut off. Dean sighed in relief.

"Cas is asleep. I can feel it." Dean said a bit louder.

"Good. Lets get into the library and start setting up. Charlie, can you wrap things?" Sam asked, handing her the wrapping paper once she nodded. Sam and Dean left her in the garage with the presents to wrap. They went into the bunker and began to decorate. It wasn't much, but the pale streamers and the balloons made the room look much nicer. Charlie came in, almost sweating through her black 'The Angels Have the Phonebox' T-shirt.

"Everything is wrapped, and I am definitely NOT bringing those in here. He can go out to see them." Charlie huffed. She put her hands on her hips and looked around. "Impressive boys. Good job." Dean nearly thanked her, but he felt a stirring in the bond, which meant Castiel was waking up.

"Guys! He's waking up! Turn down the lights. I'm going to go get him." Dean hissed, causing Sam and Charlie to frantically finish up. Dean sighed at them, then went back to his and Cas' room. He walked in and saw Cas lying on his back with his hands folded over his abdomen, looking at the ceiling.

"Hello Dean." Cas said without looking away. Dean went over to the bed and put a kiss on Cas' lips.

"Hi, babe. I'm sorry about everything earlier. I was being a dumbass." Dean apologized, mumbling into Castiel's neck as he hugged him.

"Yes. You were. But the blame does not belong in solely you, beloved. I overreacted a bit. Apologies." Cas asserted. He sat up against the pillows and looked at Dean's excited green eyes with confusion. "You seem very happy and eager for something. What is it?"

"Just come with me to the library. You'll see." Dean pleaded. Cas nodded and swung his legs around to get up. He winced in pain as he felt a tug of protest from his belly. Dean was immediately searching his mate for damage.

"I'm fine Dean. I just got up too fast. Now, what was it you wanted to show me?" Cas asked. Dean led him out and covered his eyes. Cas struggled to get him off. "Dean! Stop it! You don't have to do that! I'll just close my eyes if you don;t want me to see it!"

"Nope." Dean popped the 'p' and kept his hands over Cas' eyes. "Just wait until we get to the library." Dean shuffled behind Cas, prodding him forward. Cas tried to peek though the bond, but Dean laughed and clamped it tighter. "No peeking!" Finally, Cas knew they had gotten into the library when he felt the room open up. Dean peeled his hands away from Cas' eyes.

"Surprise!" Charlie and Sam yelled in unison. At the same moment, Dean opened the bond and whispered an apology for closing it, then he smiled.

_Surprise, babe._

_What is this?_

_Well, you said you wanted a baby shower, so we gave you one. Happy...baby shower, I guess._ Cas pulled Dean to him and gave him a long kiss, giving Dean all his feelings and love through the bond, he also threw in a thank you.

"Hello, Charlie. It is very nice to see you. Especially in this circumstance. I have not seen you since the wedding. You look well." Castiel commented. Charlie nodded and gave him a big hug.

"Its great to see you too, Cas. And actually, I have some news for everyone. I met someone!" Charlie squealed. Dean smiled and gave her a big hug.

"She better be good to you. Because if she hurts you, she'll have to deal with Sam and I. No one hurts our little sister." Dean said with assurance. Charlie laughed and shoved him lightly. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Bridget. She's my hand maiden in Moondoor. Sorry, Dean. I needed a new one after you left." Charlie explained. Dean mocked a pout and Cas looked at Dean.

"You were Charlie's hand maiden? Isn't that a position for a woman?" Castiel asked. Sam and Charlie laughed loudly, while Dean's neck colored a deep red with blush.

"Not when I am the hand maiden. I made it the most manly position ever." Dean scoffed. Then he clapped his hands and looked around. "So, are you ready to see your presents, Cas?" Castiel's eyes widened in shock.

"You got me gifts?"

"Well, technically they are for Mary Jo and Bobby, but we are giving them to you." Sam elaborated for Cas. Cas moved his lips in a small 'o' and followed the other three people into the garage. Once inside, there was a large pile of neatly wrapped presents. The biggest ones, like the cribs were in the back, and the small bundles of clothes and toys lined the front. Charlie covered Cas' eyes again and giggled.

"Sam and I have an extra present for you. Just keep your eyes closed for a second." Charlie told him. Dean looked at them with confusion, and then Sam held up some wrapping paper and a big, red bow from the bag he got from the market and grinned evilly. Before Dean could run, Sam tackled him to the ground and began wrapping Dean in the paper. After a few minutes, Sam managed to immobilize him and sat him on the ground behind the biggest present, so he couldn't be seen. The bow was placed on his head and it also covered his mouth so he couldn't talk. He could hear what was going on though.

"Where did Dean go?" He heard Cas ask with confusion dripping into Dean's mind. Dean almost told him where he was, but he realized it would be worth it to see his surprise.

_I went to get your other present from Sam and Charlie. Go ahead and start opening presents. See you in a few._

Dean heard the squeak of a chair that Cas sat in, then the rumpling and ripping of paper. Small "thank you"s and gasps of surprise came from Cas as he opened each present. The only two that remained were the cribs. And Dean. Dean heard the chair screech against the concrete floor, like it turned around. The presents were taken away and Dean could see that he was right. Sam and Charlie stifled giggles as they looked at Dean in the pink and blue paper with the bright red bow,, but they kept it together and Cas opened the last two.

"Thank you two so much! But, where is Dean? He told me he was getting the gift. Its been a while since he left." Castiel inquired. Dean sat up straight and smirked behind the ribbon.

"Well, look behind you." Sam prodded. Cas turned around with a furrowed brow, which immediately turned into one of surprise.

"Dean? Why are you wrapped in paper?"

 _I can't talk. The ribbon is over my mouth. But, I'm your last present. This wasn't my idea. I promise. Sam jumped me and tied me up. But hey, I'm all yours babe._ Cas grinned and got out of the chair and knelt down beside Dean and began to tear the paper from his body. Charlie and Sam left the room to give them a little privacy, and Dean couldn't be happier for that. As each strip left Dean's body, Dean wondered more and more why his arms were still pinned to his sides. Also, the ribbon was still across his mouth.  _Cas? How come you didn't unwrap my mouth yet? Or my arms?_

"Be patient, Dean. You are my present. I get to unwrap you however I want. Also, if I want to leave the bow on my present, that's my choice." Cas smiled mischievously. Dean finally got it, and widened his eyes and looked into the blue orbs that he loved.

_Oh. Yes...sir._

Cas smiled even wider and finished unwrapping Dean, leaving the bow on his head and over his mouth. Dean got up and helped Cas up as well, and they walked back inside. Dean kept his arms at his side and a straight face.

"How did you like the pres-woah. Dean?" Sam said, seeing Dean with the bow still placed precariously on his head and over his mouth. Sam spat out the beer he had just taken a sip of and fell to the ground, clutching his sides in laughter. Charlie came out of the kitchen with the cake box at that moment, and she hurried across the room and put it down and joined Sam on the ground, gasping for air. Dean looked annoyed, but didn't remove the bow. It was Cas' day today.

_Tell Sam 'Shut up, bitch'. Please?_

_Please, what?_ Cas asked with assertiveness.

_Please...sir?_

"Dean says 'Shut up, bitch.' And what is in the box?" Castiel asked, going to the table and opening the white box. Inside was the cake Dean picked out. It was relatively simple. It was white frosted with pink and blue swirls around the edges. In the middle, there was black icing scripted in the words 'Congradualtions Cas" Then beneath it was an additional lettering of 'I love you, babe'. Castiel turned to Dean and pulled the ribbon from his mouth to give him a brief kiss, then he replaced it.

"Thank you guys. This has been a wonderful day. I think I will take Dean to our room now. Have a nice evening." Castiel said after cake and talking. Well, Dean remained still beside Cas, and he never spoke out loud through the entire party. But talking through the bond? That was different story.

Cas got up and led Dean to their room, and once they got there, Cas pulled the door closed behind him and grinned widely. Cas pushed him down to the bed and leaned down to whisper in Dean's ear.

"You are going to be the best gift I have ever received."


	10. Nearly There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at end of chapter

Dean was on edge. He knew that the ninth month of Cas' pregnancy was going to be stressful, but he had no idea how stressful. Cas was constantly lying down somewhere around the bunker, asking Dean for food through the bond. However, Dean and Sam had to redecorate one if the rooms and turn it into a nursery for the babies. That in itself was a challenge. It stemmed whole arguments.

"Dean, we can't paint the entire room black. They're babies. Make it blue or pink!" Sam argued one day in Home Depot, near the paint section. Dean crossed his arms and glared at Sam.

"No way. And why is a black room a bad thing?! It think it would kick ass!" Dean steamed. Sam laughed and looked at the color choices.

"Well, lets make a compromise. Not black, but not blue or pink either. How about...red? Or maybe like a light green? Something that isn't for specific genders." Sam suggested, and Dean perked up.

"Red! It's perfect! We can paint it hot rod red and make the cribs black!" Dean exclaimed, and Sam sighed. He figured that it was as good as it was going to get, so he went to the counter to ask for the color. Dean decided to check with Cas.

_Hey, babe. Just checking in. How are you?_

_I am doing well. Is there a reason besides asking how I was for talking to me?_

_Does there need to be?_

_No, but there usually is some sort of reasoning behind it, beloved._

_Well, you're right. I was just checking with you on Mary Jo and Bobby's room. Is red okay for their room walls?_ Dean sent a mental image of the color and felt a nodding approval from Cas.  
 _I like that color. It is not feminine, nor is it overly masculine. Tell Sam good job on the idea._

_Hey! I came up with the color! No, you didn't._

_You just chose the shade, he gave you the idea of red._

_Shut up._

_I love you, too, Dean. Oh, and will you please get some black and white paint as well as some small brushes for me?_

_Why?_

_It's a surprise._ Dean smiled and Sam came over with the two cans of paint.

"Did you ask Cas about the color?" Sam inquired as they made their way over to the check out counter with long paint rollers in tow and the supplies Cas asked for.

"Yeah, he said good job on the idea, Sammy." Dean complimented, much to Sam's surprise. Sam smiled and put the paints on the counter. After getting back to the bunker, they brought the supplies to the room destined to be a nursery. The floor was covered in plastic and the furniture was yet to be brought in. Castiel walked into the room and saw the pair beginning to open the paint.

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam. That is a very nice color choice, and I thank you for the black and white paint." Cas said as he came in and gave Dean a peck on the cheek. Castiel's belly was a monster, causing his normal, graceful movements to be hindered greatly. However, Dean noticed the 'pregnant glow' that everything he read ever said. He could feel it and see it. The bond practically burned with Cas' happiness and excitement for days to come. It made Dean happy to know that his husband was so joyful nowadays.

"Cas? What is that paint for?" Sam asked, rolling up his sleeves and getting ready to open up the bucket of paint. Cas shook his head and smiled.

"I didn't tell Dean, so I won't tell you, Sam. I want it to be a surprise. Though, once you are done with painting this room, I want to be in here alone." Castiel requested politely. Sam as Dean exchanged a look, then shrugged simultaneously.

"That'll be okay. But it's gonna take a few days for the paint to be completely dry and ready. We are going to do the base coat today, and maybe the second. If it needs it, then a third tomorrow. If you need us, tell me through the bond, okay? I might not hear out loud." Dean told Cas, giving him a tender kiss and then went to work on the room. It took two hours to do the first coat. Then, after lunch, Sam and Dean painted on the second coat. The second took longer, mostly because of the slight paint fight that Dean started by 'accidentally' throwing the roller behind him, hitting Sam in the back. By the end of the day, they were exhausted, red, and had a perfectly painted room. Dean slumped into the kitchen to scrounge up some food, and he found Castiel with three plates of food on the table, sitting with a big smile on his face.

"Cas? What is this?" Dean asked, looking at the food.

"You and Sam have been so good to me during my pregnancy, it is only right I return the favor in some way, so I made dinner." Castiel declared as Sam came into the kitchen. The Sasquatch grinned and sat at the table eagerly.

"Thanks Cas! We're starving!" Sam exclaimed as he dug into his pizza.

"Did you actually make this, Cas?!"

"No, I believe the Chef Digiorno made the frozen part. I simply heated it per his instruction." Castiel explained. Dean laughed and placed a kiss on the crown of Cas' head before sitting down and eating. The trio ate in comfortable silence, Dean and Cas didn't even talk to each other through the bond, they were too tired and content with the quietness to let it leave.

"Tomorrow, I am going to need a few hours with the bond closed so you do not peek at the nursery while I am working on it." Castiel said as he swallowed his last bite of pizza. Dean nodded and stood up to take the paper plates to the trash.

"Whatever you need, babe." Dean told him.

"Thank you, beloved." Cas responded fondly. Sam looked between the two and furrowed his brow.

"Hey, Cas? Why do you call Dean 'beloved'? Is there any rhyme or reason to it?" Sam questioned, honestly curious about the answer. Cas' cheeks tinted a light red and he looked at Dean.

"Dean called me 'babe' often, even though I was only a fledging at one point, never a baby. When I asked him the significance, he told me it was a term of endearment, and I thought of none better to describe Dean after I was told I could make one for him. The word 'beloved' loosely fits a word in Enochian, though the technical translation is 'forever loved'. That is a bit long for a nickname, don't you agree?" Cas asked innocently. Dean was surprised. He never heard the story behind his pet name, and it made Dean blush and feel tremendous pride at the same time.. He could feel Castiel chuckling lightly through the bond.

_You like my reasoning?_

_I love it, Cas. Makes the name even better than it already is._  Dean helped Cas up and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you for dinner, and I am very excited to find out what you are going to do in the nursery tomorrow." Dean whispered in Castiel's ear. Sam rolled his eyes at the moment his brother and his angel were having and decided to turn in and go to sleep.

"Night you two, see ya in the morning."

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning with cold sheets and no Cas through the bond. He nearly panicked, but he searched for the bond and found the golden spot pulsing heartily. Dean sighed in relief as he remembered the conversation from the night prior. Castiel was going to spend most of the day in the future nursery. Dean figured it was going to be some sort of angel ritual, like a baptism of the room. Never did he expect what was actually happening inside that small room.

 _Beloved? Come to the nursery. I am ready to show you._  Cas told Dean, after nearly six hours of being confined in the room.

_Should I bring Sam? Or do I need to see it alone first?_

_You may do what you please._  Dean thought for a moment before going alone. The door was still closed, so Dean knocked at it gently. Immediately, the door opened and Cas stood there with a wide grin and paint splattered hands and clothes. He closed the door behind him and looked down at his feet.

"Before you go inside, I want you to understand why I did what I did. Our children is going to be half angel and half human. Both Bobby and Mary Jo are going to have limited abilities of angels, but they will have wings. Unfortunately, only I will be able to see them between us, so I decided you had the right to see your own children's wings." Cas said before opening the door to the room.

On opposite walls were names. 'Mary Joanna' was scripted neatly onto the left wall, in black elegant strokes. The right wall held the words 'Robert John' in large, bold letters. It was just as elegant, but more masculine in form and the letters were in white. But that wasn't what got Dean's attention.

The names were each framed by a pair of intricate wings. Mary Jo's were white, the feathers were interlaced with light spots of grey on the underside, but they were primarily a pure color. Bobby's were coal black, and yet each singular share and design was completely visible. The bottom faded into white a little bit, closely mirroring Mary Jo's. Both pairs were incredible to look at, colors and patterns weaving through seamlessly. They were polar opposites, and yet they had nearly the exact same pattern, and Dean couldn't do much but gape at them.

"Cas...they're incredible. Are their wings going to look like that?" Dean managed to choke out in amazement. Castiel nodded and hugged Dean from behind, his abdomen pressing against Dean's back.

"Mother angels, or in my case, father angels, can determine the share and pattern of the child's wings before they are born by looking into the Grace of the child. I figured that even with our case, I would be able to get enough information from Mary Jo and Bobby's half-Graces to construct accurate representations of their wings." Castiel murmured into Dean's ear.

"Are their wings going to actually be this colors?" Dean wondered out loud.

"Yes, Bobby's actually closely resemble mine. Only mine are a bit more...garish. You saw them, the day we were bonded, remember?" Cas said, reminiscent of the day this all started. Dean thought about it. He had seen them, and Cas was right. Castiel's wings were almost glittering in their evanescent shades of violet, green, and blue that weave ever so delicately into the deep black of the downy underside of his wings. Bobby's WERE similar, except for the were simple and much less flamboyant. Dean grinned and turned to look are Castiel.

"Your wings are very flashy. Whats that all about?" Dean asked, laughing a little when Cas rolled his eyes at the hunter.

"In Heaven, angels can see your wings in their true form, so they are kind of like a status symbol. The more intricate your wings, the higher in command you are. I was leader of my garrison, therefore i had the most decorated pair in my sector of Heaven. You should've seen Gabriel's wings. There were six of them and all were gold and white. It was breathtaking to see." Cas stopped talking, but his mind continued on to think about Heaven and his siblings. Dean got a lump in his throat, unable to talk any more.

_Dean? What's wrong?_

_Well, I just need to ask you something._

_Whatever you need, beloved._

_Do you miss Heaven?_  Dean could feel Cas turn to look at him, as well as the confusion in his mind about the base of the question.

 _Of course I miss it on occasion. It was my first home. But this is my home now, and I would not trade it for anything._  Castiel assured him. Dean felt a swell of pride in his chest and a small chuckle from Cas.

"Can I come in and see what Cas was doing now?" Sam asked from behind the door. Dean peeled himself away from the angel to open the door. Sam walked in and took in the wings on the walls. "Holy...Cas. Those are amazing. Where did you get the design pattern?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Those aren't just random wings, Sammy. Those are going to be Mary Jo and Bobby's wings." Dean explained, slipping his arm around his husband's waist and pulling him close. Sam's jaw dropped and he looked between them.

"Wow. Cas, they're beautiful. And Dean? We have to put the furniture in here soon. Wanna just do it now?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and kissed Castiel once before following Sam out to the garage to get the assembled cribs and the rest of the furniture. Another hour and the room was complete. Beneath each pair of wings was one of the cribs. The light carpet contrasted well with the red walls, each crib painted black. Inside Dean and Cas' room were two bayonets on each side of the bed. One came from Jody that she had recommended from dealing with her own son. The other was brought by Sam after Dean made him go to Babies R' US. Everything was ready for the twins.

It was beginning to get towards the end of June, which meant it drew closer to month ten. Castiel wasn't worried, he knew that the babies would come when they were ready to detach themselves from his Grace. Dean, however, was constantly worried. Whenever Cas winced from a slight pain or kick, Dean was either on his feet immediately or running into the room.

_Why are you so panicked about the children?_

_I've never done this before, Cas. I don't know what is going to happen, or what is suppose to happen even! How are they going to be born?_

_I have been meaning to talk to you about that, get Sam, he needs to know too._  Dean was surprised, but followed instruction and got his brother.

"As you both know, I am going to go into labor any day now. On that day, I am going to be in agony, most likely. Whatever I will say, I will not mean. Also, the pain will last anywhere from four to thirteen hours. The babies will detach themselves from my Grace and appear in Dean's arms since he is the father. Sam, you will need to be in the room to take the first baby quickly so Dean can catch the second." Castiel explained gently. Sam nodded and looked at Dean.

"I can do that, but what about you bond? Are you going to cut it off after you go into labor?" Sam questioned.

"I will, otherwise Dean will feel all the pain, and I can't have that." Cas assured him. Dean grasped Castiel's hands and looked at him with a small smile.  
"I love you, Cas. You're going to do great. I know it." Dean said, placing a chaste kiss on Castiel's forehead and getting up. "What do you guys want for dinner? Burgers?"

"If it would not bother you too much." Cas responded. Dean laughed.

"Its never gonna be a bother to grill a burger. I'll be in the kitchen." Dean said before going to the kitchen and making dinner. Three burgers and a little bit of ice cream later, Team Free Will sat in the library with the projector set up.  _The Sea Hawk_ was rolling its beginning credits and Dean was walking over to the couch with a large bowl of popcorn.

It happened incredibly fast. One second his mind was filled with happiness and contentment, then it was like someone turned on a faucet. White hot pain stemming from Castiel poured through the bond, knocking Dean to the ground, sending popcorn spilling across the hard wood floor. Cas snapped the bond off, not wanting Dean to feel the pain as well. Dean felt the relief of losing the pain, but it was replaced quickly by concern for his mate.

"Dean! CAS!" Sam called out, catching Cas as he fell over in his seat. Dean got up and went to Cas immediately. Castiel was panting hard and looking between his abdomen and Dean's worried face.

"The babies are coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be angry if there are name problems with the babies...


End file.
